


Bad Choice

by D8ONO



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, fate - Fandom
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Homelessness, M/M, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Rape Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D8ONO/pseuds/D8ONO
Summary: Siegfried had been in love with Karna since the first year, but wasn’t brave enough to confess. But when he was ready, Karna just stopped coming to school so suddenly.When Siegfried met him again, Karna was...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cheap dramas without real content. Don’t like OOC omegaverse fic, don’t read.

He was his first love.

It was like a joke story, but Siegfried fall in love at first sight at the guy who sat in front of him.

New high school, new class, new people. Siegfried’s row was the last and next to the window simply because he was too huge to sit anywhere else. 

When the first class started, and the chairs were filled. The person who say in front of him took all of his attention. Silver hair, small and slim strature, and when he looked back, those blue eyes were cold, but still beautiful. He wore a black leather collar, covering his nape. Siegfried knew what he was. Actually, he didn’t had to see that collar. He simply knew.

It was love at first sight. Siegfried fell for the omega who sat in front of him and couldn’t stop staring at that back. Sometimes, when Karna pressed moved, Siegfried would flinch slightly because he was suprised, thinking that he had been caught staring. 

That person’s name was Karna. Siegfried knew it when their papers were switched. And that was their first conversation two weeks after they met. Karna was cold and not a very smiley person, but that was his charm. The red lines under his eyes added more sensuality to his pale face. What a beautiful person.

The crush became deeper and Siegfried couldn’t stop thinking of him. Finally, they became friends. And at third year, they had became so close to each other that Siegfried was 1000% sure he was in love in Karna. It was creepy, but Siegfried actually dreamt about marrying Karna a few times already. An idiot in love. He imagined Karna in wedding dresses and on his bed. Of course, he couldn’t tell anyone about that.

But even so after spending most of their highshool life together, Siegfried was not yet ready to confess. Or, he couldn’t. It was hard for him to speak out his feelings. And so, today, Siegfried tried to confess again. “Karna... I....”

They both sat at the school roof, enjoying their lunch at the corner that nobody could see. They always sat here together because they didn’t have many friends. Karna was a man with collar, in other word, an omega. He just didn’t have that much people who would talk to him. Added with his scary eyes, he was really socially awkward. Siegfried has his brother Sigurd and his friend Astolfo, but they both were busy with their own friends. Or maybe, Siegfried just wanted to be with Karna alone. But for Karna, Siegfried was his only friend.

Karna chaw on his sandwich as he looked at Siegfried, who seemed like he was trying to say something and his face was flushing red. Karna raised his brow as he waited, but the man wasn’t speaking anything. “What’s it?”

“No!” Siegfried glanced away all red and continue eating his box bento. “It’s nothing,” He added. “Sumanai.”

And so, Siegfried’s confessing attempt number 34 failed again. Well, there was always next time. He peeked at Karna once again, this was enough for now. His collar was hidden under his shirt that he buttoned up till the top, and he wore a tie as well. That thick black leather collar was a safety device just in case. Omegas in school were forced to wear collars. It was the rule. Unless he was mated, Karna would be expected to wear this all the time.

“I see,” Karna tilted his head slightly as he watched the man and then, he smiled a little. Karna could never tell Siegfried that he liked him. Karna had been attached to Siegfried as he was his only friend since Duryodhana, his cousin whom he last see when they were both five years old. Karna would like to express just how much precious Siegfried was to him, but alas, he didn’t know the way. 

They had been like this since the first year and nothing much had changed since then except for their feelings growing more. It was so clear to the people around them, yet they were to dense to notice it.

After finishing his sandwich, Karna took out a board of tablet from his pocket. Supressants. He was in his heat. But thanks to this pills, he could come to school without a problem. Though, he scent was a little bit different, but it wasn’t anything serious. Siegfried said that he wasn’t bothered at all. But in reality, that scent just made him even more attracted to Karna. He watched closely as Karna took his pills.

The lunch break ended, they returned back to their class together. And like their everyday, they continued their studies and classes. Karna was a good student. He was always paying attention in class and would keep his test safe. He wanted an scholarship and he was always a top student when it comes to written exams. That was admirable.

After the school ended, they walked out from the class together and at the gate they bid their goodbyes for the day. “See you tomorrow.” Karna said.

“See you. Be careful on your way home.” He said. Because he couldn’t help but worry for Karna. He was in dangerous times. Siegfried had offered to walk him home so many times, yet Karna refused for he had reasons.

“Ah, you too.” Karna replied and then walked away. This was Karna’s little enjoyment in life. Saying hello to Siegfried, goodbye, and see him again tomorrow. The school that he only went to just because he had to, felt fun. All thanks to dear him. 

Siegfried was his first love. 

Karna whom had always alone, Siegfried was his only one. He wanted to say his feelings out loud, but he was afraid if their friendship would end up there if he say his feelings. Such a good person that wanted to be his friend, Karna was afraid if Siegfried would be creeped out by him. Hence why, he never said anything and simply spend time as a good friend. This was enough. Karna was satisfied like this.

Siegfried waited until Karna went away, and then he started walking home as well. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Karna’s home was the small one room square, a building seperated from the main mansion where his mother and his brothers lived in. This place was used to be a servant’s room. But a new mesh was built for the servants and this place convieniently given to Karna. After all, he couldn’t live with his brothers. His mother would never allow that. She never wanted to see him stepping into the main house. 

Sometimes a servant would come to stock him with food and other things. But other than that, no one actually see him. Ever since Yudhisthira was born, Karna was put here. At first, he was raised by wet nurse, and then when he got older, he was left alone here. He had been alone since then. 

Karna had accepted this. His mother would never look at him like his brothers because of his secondary sex. And he didn’t want to cause his mother any troubles as well. He wanted to be independent soon and release his mother from himself. He wanted to see his mother happy with her proper sons that he could boast off. For that, he had things planned ahead. He wanted to move out once he graduated high school. 

That was all he wanted. It was not anything big. He didn’t even ask for his mother’s love. But even that, he couldn’t get it.

He entered the secondary gate of the mansion, the one usually servants and suppliers use, because he wasn’t allowed to enter from the main gate. His mother feared if her guests would see him. He closed the gate. His body felt sluggish thanks to the heat and he was feeling hot. The effects of the medicine was getting thinner. He needed to take another pill soon.

On his way, on the backyard, heading to his home. A certain person called him. “Karna.”

Karna turned back to the source. His younger brother seemed like he had been waiting for him. Arjuna didn’t go to the same school as Karna. Kunti sent her precious sons to the private school, where they were educated with other students from prestigious family. Karna wasn’t an alpha, so he was sent to the closest public school. As if his mother would want people to know that she had a bastard child and an omega, and worse, a male on top of it.

“What do you want?” Karna asked. Coldly according to people, but it was just his way of talking. He wasn’t skilled in proper words that every of his talking just sounded like he was picking a fight.

“I heard you’re scoring top for mid-terms again. Congratulations.” Arjuna praised him, sarcastically. Public school students were way dumber compared to Arjuna himself, or so he believed.

Taunts. He and Arjuna wasn’t in good term. Arjuna oftenly insulted him and thought himself as superior. Karna didn’t care of this. Arjuna could insult as much as he wanted. Karna needed to go back as soon as he could as he felt his medicine’s effect were thinning away and being with his alpha brother was the worst. 

He ran away. As fast as his legs could take him, but Arjuna took didn’t get it. He thought Karna was admitting his defeat. He chase over Karna and caught the man’s shoulder right when he was at his doors. Arjuna finally realized why Karna was running away. The leaking sweet scents coming out, made his mouth watery and hungry for the omega.

What awaits them next, was a disasterous evening as the doors closed behind them.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Siegfried chocked on his rice when Sigurd teased him. His face was so red. He blushed crazily even though that was the third time he was asked that same question. “So, did you manage to confess yet?”

The twin brother of his was playing with him again. Ever since Sigurd started to date Brynhildr, he had been asking when Siegfried would confess. He knew that his brother had tried to confess a few times, but failed them all because he was a sumanai dork. 

Their youngest adopted brother, Sieg, he looked at his brothers. The fifth grader listened closely to them. Their parents were working overseas, so the three brothers lived together, taking turns at cooking and chores. They could take care of themselves properly, with an extra little brother. The three brothers were getting along very well.

Siegfried wiped his mouth as he calmed himself down. He narrowed his eyes as he watched the grinning face of his fraternal twin. “No...” he answered.

“Brother, you better do it soon. Once the semester exam arrive, you can’t do that anymore.” Sigurd told him, laughing lightly as he enjoyed his dinner.

Sigurd was right. Once they were busy with the exams, the wouldn’t have enough free time to talk anymore. Karna would be very serious in his study that he would practically ignore everything else. Siegfried had seen just how much serious Karna was. He started studying a month prior so that he could score perfectly.

Siegfried could only wish that he had the courage to just say his feelings. Even though he had just seen Karna today, he had been wanting to see him again. Siegfried himself realized that he had turned into a hopeless love slave.

Sigurd shook his head as he watched Siegfried smiling to himself as he thought of his crush. Oh, but he was pretty much the same too when he thought about Brynhildr. If it wasn’t her who confessed first, Sigurd would probably be the same as his brother. Haha!

Siegfried was thinking about how beautiful Karna was, while Karna was screaming and begging for help. Siegfried was thinking about what topic he want to talk with Karna tomorrow, while Karna himself was being violated as his tears streamed down. He stopped fighting when he felt the warm liquid spreads inside him. Siegfried continued his meal without knowing a single thing.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

—————

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Karna acted as if nothing had happened. He went back on his life and went to school like usual. He told no one about what had happened between him and his brother. It was an accident. An accident on incest. Arjuna totally withdrawn himself from Karna after that. For he was afraid of what had happened. That day was a secret for both of them. Neither any of them could tell anyone about it. Siegfried certainly knew nothing about it.

Siegfried watched the omega who was resting his head in his desk, napping in the class. “Karna, are you okay?”

Karna had been very weird for some time. Not doing well in quizes, not concentrating in class, not responding when Siegfried called. He was weird. And sleeping in class, Siegfried never saw Karna doing that before. A diligent student like Karna never ever fall asleep in class. Karna’s mood was melancholic ever since that day when he went home. Nothing could cheer him up. Any topic wasn’t able to interest him.

But lately, Karna was like that. Siegfried was worried if he was ill or something. He fell asleep for whole two hours. Thankfully, Siegfried had taken notes on everything. Karna could use it later. “You should go to infirmary if you don’t feel well. I’ll carry you if you feel dizzy.” Siegfried offered sincerely.

“Sorry, I’m just sleepy. I’m okay.” Karna said as he straighten his back and sat properly.

“Let’s eat together. I’ve bought yours as well,” Siegfried raised the plastic bag, the breads he had just bought from the cafeteria while Karna was sleeping.

Karna rubbed his eyes and got up from his chair. Siegfried thought Karna was going with him, but he was wrong. “Sorry. I don’t feel hungry. You should go alone.” He said.

“Where’re you going?”

“Toilet.” Karna answered as he walked away.

Siegfried watched as he went away, worried, still trying to figure out what was wrong. He missed Karna’s smile. He hadn’t seen them for a while already. He sat down at his desk and waited for Karna’s return as he eat his bread. Karna had been skipping so many lunches too. He was clearly not healthy.

When the school ended, the bell rang, and like usual, they walked out from their class together. Karna’s steps were a bit slower than usual that Siegfried had to slower his pace. He adjusted his steps together with Karna’s as he watched the omega closely. “You should go to a doctor. You’ve been like this for days. I can go with you, if you’re afraid.” 

Okay, that was funny. Karna chuckled a little. “I’m okay. It’s just, I have sleeping troubles at night,” Karna reassured the man. He was being honest. He couldn’t sleep at nights. That was all he know and he believed that was the only problem. They reached the gates and it was again, their time to seperate ways. 

“See you tomorrow,” Karna forced a smile as he spoke. He was very glad that Siegfried was so caring for him.

“Ah, see you,” Siegfried replied. Finally, he could see a smile. Even if it wasn’t his happy one, it was better than his melancholic face. “Be careful.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

After so long not seeing his mother, the first thing Karna got from her was a direct slap on face. It was so hard that it left red marks on his pale cheeks. Her eyes were filled with so much anger and hatred as she glared on him.

The old family doctor watched them in concern. He raised his hand slightly, trying to stop the madam. The maids and servants were also concerned, but didn’t dare to do anything. “Madam, please don’t be violent. He’s 12 weeks pregnant.” The old doctor said.

Who would be happy knowing that their own omega son was pregnant, at this age. This was a big mistake. Kunti was so angry at this useless son of hers. “You whore! You can’t even control yourself! Who did you seduce!? Who is the father!?”

Karna said nothing. He closed his eyes and faced down, hoping his mother would calm herself. Arjuna was watching from meters away in cold feet. He couldn’t tell his mother. The other brothers was also shocked with this, disgusted with the stain of their family. Yudhisthira had never liked omegas and believed Karna was a failure, this just added his dislike on omegas. 

Kunti grabbed on Karna’s hair, pulling him down. “Say it!” She yelled right on his face. “Who is it!?”

Karna frowned, painfully. His mother’s hands were so painful. He felt like his hair was being pulled off. Arjuna watched in fear, fearing that Karna would say his name. But thankfully, he lied. “... I don’t know...” 

That answer disgusted them, even the servants and the doctor, all was looking at him lowly. Believeing that Karna must had sleeping around. Such a shame to the family. Kunti wished that she had killed him at birth. She regretted letting Karna live. He should have died!

“I don’t want to see you anymore!” Kunti said as she pulled her eldest son and threw him out of the doors. He fell on his butt and looked up to his mother. “Don’t dare you come back to this house anymore, you shameless whore!” She slammed the door close so heavily.

He stare at the door emptily, understanding that he was no longer getting toleration from his family. There was nothing he could do but to accept. But his heart ache when he looked at the closed door. One that aliened himself from his own blood family. He watched the white luxurious door, hoping that his mother would come out and change her mind. Even if it was just a small hope, he waited and waited. 

After an hour waiting, Karna got up and went to his room. Being a seperate house was a great thing. He did what his mother had told him. Leave. He wasn’t that kind of person who would still stick around after being kicked out. He packed up his belonging as fast as he could, only taking the basic needs and his little savings.

He left from the second gate without anyone seeing him off. Nobody cared.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Siegfried waited for Karna to come. At the first day, he thought Karna must be taking a day off because he was resting at home. That was good, because Karna never actually skipped even when he was in heat or when he had flu. At the second day, he still thought the same. He took all the notes for Karna. He did it neatly and his notes were filled with affection.

At the fourth day, Siegfried starting to feel that something was off. Karna would never just skip school for four days straight. He was not that kind of a person. But Karna never told anyone where he lived, nor he had a phone where Siegfried could contact him with.

Since then, Karna never came anymore. Two months later, the school graduation ceremony was held, and Siegfried was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant stop. ;-;

It was four months ago when Siegfried last saw Karna. He just suddenly, abruptly, stopped coming to school. Even though they were going to gradute soon. For any reasons that caused it, it must be very serious. Siegfried was worried for him, and also very disappointed. Karna told him nothing and decided just to disappear like that, leaving Siegfried so heartbroken and scared for Karna at the same time. 

But aside from Karna disappearing, Siegfried’s life was nothing different. Sigurd had was getting more intimate with Brynhildr and were already planning for their future together. Siegfried wished he was the same. He wanted to have college daily life with Karna. He wanted to confess his feelings. But it was all an illusion. Things left, was regrets. _Sigurd was right, I should have confessed earlier._

Siegfried was at the supermarket to grab the ingredients for their dinner. Today was his turn on making dinner again. Sieg was tagging along him, picking snacks. The boy was pretty much spoilt by his older brothers because they were sumanais who couldn’t refuse people’s request. Especially when Sieg looked at them with his round puppy eyes while holding the thing he wanted. His brothers once had to give up their allowance because the boy wanted a new school bag. 

Sieg put biscuits and chips into the basket while Siegfried looked at the greens and meats. Weighing which one was heavier with his inner weight despite of the literal weight was stamped on the plastic. He had the skills to be a house dad. Siegfried picked a chicken bone package and though of making soup with this. “Sieg, let’s make soup, okay?”

Sieg nodded. “Can I take pudding?” He asked.

Siegfried smiled at the kid. “Ah, but don’t eat all your snacks in one go, okay?” 

The boy nodded and went to the cool area, and grabbed his favorite chocolate pudding. He returned to his brother and placed his pudding properly. Next, he waited for Siegfried to decide on which meat he wanted to get. After that, they went to the cashier to pay for their things and walked out from the supermarket.

It was that time, Siegfried was shocked that he actually dropped his things to the ground. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he found the silver hair he missed, eating cup ramen as he sat down next to the vending machine.

Karna didn’t notice that he was being watched. His eye bags were heavy because he hadn’t sleeping enough. He had to work again in three hours as a cleaning service at a hotel. And then at the midnight, he would be a cashier at a convienient store. He was too tired to pay any attention to his surrounding. All he wanted after this meal was fall asleep on the same spot he was sitting on right now. All he had was rented locker where he keep his things there. He was overworking himself to save up money. His due was in about three weeks, until then, just a little bit. He wanted to sqeeze as much as he could.

Siegfried was frozen in shock as he watched the person who was supposed to be his first love, looking horrible, tired face, eyebags, his hair had grew longer and was tied into a messy ponytail. He hadn't washed his hair for who knows how long. His shirt seemed a bit dirty too, since he can only change two days once. And the thing that caught Siegfried’s every attention, was the round big stomach bloating out. It was very big as it was on its last trimester. It was showing very well under Karna’s layers of shirt and jacket. 

Sieg didn’t know whom that man was, but it was weird to see a man with that kind if big belly. He pulled on Siegfried’s hand, telling him to go home now. Instead, Siegfried handed the bags to the boy. “Please go home on your own.”

“Eh? Okay—“ the boy was confused as his brother shoved him away. He walked home on his own. He peeked once more, and saw his brother looking at that weird person so seriously.

Siegfried braven himself to walk to Karna, slowly. He stood next to the man and called him. “Karna...”

The pale man flinched when he heard that voice he recognized very well. He didn’t want Siegfried to see him in this state. His hands trembled a little as he put down his cup noddle and looked up, revealing such a miserable face filled with exhaustion and hopelessness. “...Siegfried—“ he awkwardly called that name.

“You... that...” Siegfried tried to speak properly, but his mouth and brain didn’t sync properly. There were too many questions he wanted to ask. Most importantly, about that stomach. Karna wasn’t fat, no fat people had that kind of stomach while their whole body was this skinny. He was even skinner than the last time Siegfried saw him. His fingers were almost like stick thin. His cheeks lost the mass and his lips were bleeding from the frostbites at chilly nights, Many possibilities ran inside his brain. Siegfried wanted to trust this person, he believed Karna was not an indecent person. 

There was no way Karna would be sleeping with people. He had always took his suppressants regularly on his heat. He wasn’t even interested in anyone else and had no other friend than Siegfried. Heartbroken and sad, he looked at the omega. _How did Karna ended up like this? Why? This is the reason he stopped coming to school?_

Karna frowned down. He had enough for this. Siegfried was looking at him with those eyes of disbelief as well, the ones people had been looking at him with ever since he was showing. It was hard to get a proper job because everyone thought he was a problem omega, thinking he was so irresponsible. 

But above all that, Karna couldn’t bear seeing the person he cared about, disappointed with him as well. But at the same time, he had given up as well. He had readied himself if Siegfried wanted to say things to him. This was why he didn’t want to see Siegfried again.

But instead of cruel words or rude remarks, Siegfried asked him an unrelated question. He asked. He didn’t ask about that stomach or whom Karna had slept with. Just a simple question with concern over him. That voice was as gentle as always. He wasn’t judging at all. “Are you doing okay?”

That one question stripped Karna from his layers of defense. That voice told him that this man wasn’t disgusted with him like most people. Siegfried was still that person whom he fall in lvoe with. The emotions he had held himself from coming out, spilled out as his tears streamed down his cheeks. Broken voice came out from his frowning lips. His sentence was all he felt for months. “...I’m afraid...”

It cause so much heartache to see Karna crying like this. “I don’t know what to do...” he continued as he wiped his tears with his sleeve like a child himself.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

When Siegfried went home, he took Karna with him. Insisting that he couldn’t just leave Karna alone out there, especially with his current condition. Learning that Karna had been kicked out from his family for being pregnant, and currently homeless, sleeping on the streets, there was no way Siegfried could leave him. Especially seeing how broken he was. Karna was afraid and so alone.

Sigurd dropped his cup and it broke on the floor. His glasses shone behind the light as he looked at his brother who just came home, with a pregnant omega. Of course, Sigurd knew Karna. It was Siegfried’s crush whom he spent most of his time with. “Bro...ther... you... you...?” He asked in stutter.

“No! It’s not like that!” Siegfried denied. This wasn’t his doings unlike what Sigurd thought. He wasn’t doing anything with Karna. But how could he explain this. “This... is... Karna’s in trouble so I want to let him stay in my room...” 

Sigurd was still unmoving, his glasses was speaking his level of suspiciousm, thinking that his brother might had knocked up someone. “...are you going take responsibility...?”

“No! That’s not it—“ Siegfried was lost when Karna took it on his hands.

“This isn’t related to Siegfried. Sumanai. This is my problem...” Karna said, bowing his head to the man in glasses. 

They stood in silence for a moment until Sigurd fixed his glasses’ position and picked the cup that had been broken into three parts, carefully into his palm. He disposed of it and returned with a cloth which he wiped the hot tea that on the floor. After that, he returned to the original position he was in and looked to his brother and the omega who was supposed to be his love interest. “So... that’s not...?” He muttered his question.

Karna shook his head, in shame. “Siegfried offered to help me. That’s all. Sorry for intruding.”

Sigurd scracthed the back of his head, thinking about his brother’s crush. Sigurd knew nothing about Karna, and he didn’t want to believe that his brother was falling for a wrong person. But give this sight, he didn’t know how to think of Karna. And he couldn’t help but worry, because Siegfried was still in love with Karna even now. He didn’t say it, but Sigurd could see it just by his face when he looked at Karna. But it was never a good choice to like a person like this.

“Let’s have dinner,” Siegfried said as he smiled sadly to Karna. He led him to the kitchen, seated him, and poured him some juice. He was giving his whole attention to Karna. His expression when he looked at Karna was filled with worry. 

“If there’s anything you need, just say.” Siegfried said and Karna nodded, and he went to make the dinner.

Sieg sat across Karna and the boy looked at him. “You’re Karna-san? Siegfried talked a lot about you.” The boy smiled up to the guest.

Karna blinked twice before he responded. Being awake for days had made him feel like a zombie. It felt like he wasn’t here at all, only his body. And he couldn’t feel his body as well. He was desensitized. He didn’t even like living at all. As if the real him was watching from inside the shell. 

Karna nodded lightly, trying to be polite to the child. “You must be Sieg. I’ve heard about you from Siegfried.”

The boy was innocent and friendly. Sigurd was mostly sitting in awkward silence, not knowing what to say. Siegfried served the simple dinner. He watched Karna eating slowly, slurping down the warm soup. It has been a while since he enjoyed a meal on a table with people.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Karna wanted to continue his work, so that he didn’t end up as freeloader in Siegfried’s room. But Siegfried was making sense when he told Karna to just stop working and prepare for the day. His shifts were late night to morning, Siegfried couldn’t sleep because he was worrying the whole time. 

Sigurd and Sieg were pretty lenient on him, letting Karna stay and join their household for the mean time. They treated Karna well and Karna tried his best not to cause them any problems.

It was Siegfried whom accompanied him to hospital. When he first saw his little baby that was underweight, he couldn’t help but worry. For this life and their future. It was so bleak. But he also couldn’t stop himself from falling in love with him. That small hand and red face, crying as if life was a curse. It might be.

Siegfried helped Karna with the first weeks. Because Karna was clueless on how to take care of children while Siegfried had gotten used on taking care of Sieg when he was younger. Changing diapers, preparing formulas, Karna learnt all these from him. Sigurd was also skillfull at taking care of the baby. The big brothers were suckers for their youngest. Sieg was spoilt by the twins.

When the baby cried at the middle of night, Karna took him out from the house and tried to calm him down outside. He didn’t want to wake anyone because if the cryings. That family was already kind enough to help him this far, he wanted repay them one day. Karna looked down to the little guy in his arms. He looked like that person. 

After the baby was three months old, Karna decided to look for his own place. They were concerned and offered Karna to stay longer with hem. Karna was determined not to cause anymore inconvinience for them. 

It wasn’t any good place. In fact, it was a cheap rundown apartment building. It was the cheapest around here, and Karna believed he could manage. 

“If you need any help, you can call me,” Siegfried said as he dropped Karna at his new place. 

Karna had nothing much except for the bag he brought with him when he was kicked out by his mother and another one with baby supplies. The rest, well, Siegfried gave some of his things and got him a futon and a water kettle for use. 

“Thank you, Siegfried,” Karna thanked while holding his child. “You really saved me.” 

Siegfried nodded and smiled. “It’s okay. I am your friend.” He said and then, he went home. 

Friend...

It was hurtful when Karna heard that word. But it was appropriate. Karna had given up on his first love. Anyway, first love never worked. Especially, with a child. Siegfried deserved someone better.

.  
.  
:


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone wonder why the annoying neighbor keep returning, because it’s based on my real neighbor.

It was so hard. So hard that he felt like crying every night. If it wasn’t because someone else in the room was already crying, he would be the one who will. At the middle of three at the morning, he was awoken by the crying that gradually become louder and louder. The loud crying of such a little human scared him. Karna couldn’t calm him down at all. It wasn’t hungriness, he wasn’t feeling grungy either. Everything was fine yet, the baby couldn’t stop crying.

Karna was in panic, fearing if something he didn’t know had happened. Holding the small baby in his arms, he didn’t know what to do. Karna was never experienced with children. His mother had never let him touch or see his younger brothers as a child. Karna was just holding little Nitya in his arms, hoping this could do the thing. But it didn’t. And the louder the cryings got, the neighbor woke and slammed loudly on his doors. “SHUT UP!”

That one yell and slam made the baby cried even more, as it was so sudden and that scared him. The grumpy neighbor kicked on his door, yelling more. “SHUT YOU GODDAMN SHIT!” He slammed he door again and again so hard that even Karna himsef felt scared. He held on his baby with his life in line, even with his slightly trembling hands.

He was afraid and scared. He wouldn’t be so if he was alone. But this little life was hanging with him. That reality scared him. The thoughts himself of failing in protecting, raising and loving. He didn’t want anything bad happen to this child. The man kicked the door once again, angrily, telling them to shut up before he left.

Yet again, having no real clue or choice, Karna had to rely on his dearest friend once again. He really didn’t want to bother Siegfried this much, for he already helped so much and had supported with so many aspects. But Karna, believing himself as stupid, didn’t know what else to do. He didn’t even know how he was supposed to raise this child despite of him being six months old already. It was a miracle that he managed until now.

Karna dialed that man’s number, at the middle of night. The call was connected with every beep sound giving him more anxiety. It had been ringing for sometime, finally, the voice he need to hear picked the call. A yawn as he answered the call. “Karna, what’s wrong?”

“Sorry. Nitya can’t stop crying. I don’t know what’s wrong...” he said and Siegfried could hear the distress in that flat tone, accompanied by the loud baby’s crying. 

“I’ll go there. Wait for me.” 

He came and took over taking care of the baby. He put a pacifier into the baby’s mouth, sat him on his palm, gently shaking him back and forth, while pressing lightly on his neck. It worked like a charm and the baby slept in Siegfried’s arms. "I learnt this trick from the doctor who took care of Sieg. He cried a lot because he was always sick," He said and taught Karna how to do it himself. Carefully, He passed the baby to him. "Don't press to hard, okay?"

Siegfried was always so kind and supportive. He would always come to save Karna whenever he was in a pinch. That made Karna fell even more for him. The only one that was his only ally in this world. But Karna had realized that he was nothing more but a bag of burden. He should be thankful already with the help he got. He internally slapped himself so many times and throw away his hopes to the closest dust bin. He didn’t want to trouble Siegfried any more, especially with this pointless feelings. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It was hellish at first, but thanks to Siegfried’s help, the family of two managed to pass the hardest early years. Nitya had turned seven years old and was a smart son that it was very easy to deal with. And he loved his mother very much. Karna was very thankful for that. Now he could get a proper job instead of part times. Sigurd and Brynhildr had just welcome their daughter three months ago and now were a happy family.

Siegfried was being himself, as a simple man, he chose to become a teacher. He taught at Sieg's school too, but nobody noticed them being brothers until being told so because, well, they didn't look alike at all. Sieg had to explain that he was adopted. The young man had no problems with being adopted, he was happy. Oh, he and Jeanne started dating too. So leaving Siegfried the only single guy in between brothers. 

“Sensei, please take this. I made these cookies,” A woman bowed as she handed the teacher a box of homemade cookies. She was a new teacher and she was so inexperienced that Siegfried couldn’t help but try to do things for her. “Thank you for helping me with my class.” 

Siegfried smiled, he shook his hands, saying no. “No. It’s fine. I like helping my friends and students.”

“But! Please take it, sensei. It’s my expression of gratitude.” She kept insisting, pushing the box to the fellow teacher.

Seeing her so pushy, Siegfried accepted it. He said and took the box, thinking that he could give this to Karna and Nitya, they like cookies. Especially the boy. “Thank you.” He said as he accepted. 

Her face brightened up. She nodded and thanked the teacher as well, with blushing cheeks. Then, she walked away, feeling embarrassed. But dumb Siegfried didn’t notice that at all. All the thought was he wanted to give this to those two.

He returned to the teachers office to put the box of cookies. He got teases from the teacher on his right and left side. Scathatch teased him for being so good at getting the new teacher’s heart. And Enkidu on his left told him congratulations. Siegfried denied all those whistles from the green haired teacher. “This is just for thanks.”

"I wonder about that~" Enkidu gleed as he tied his long hair into a ponytail.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

After school, went to Karna’s home to drop the cookies. He sometimes went there to see them time by time. At first, it was because he was worried, but even after Nitya had grown bigger, he didn’t stop. It just turned into a habit.

When he arrived, it was the boy who opened the door for him. “Welcome, Siegfried.” Nitya greeted the huge man with a pleased smile. 

For him, Siegfried was his father figure, but sadly, he was just a good friend to Karna. But when he was at kindergarten, he did draw Siegfried into his family portrait because everyone else had a dad. But when he showed it to Karna, his face just saddened. Nitya got the explanation that Siegfried was just a good friend, and that he must not show this picture to him, or talk about it.

Nowadays, Nitya understand why Karna acted that way. He was a smart boy and early bloomer. He sensed that the two adult’s relationship was strained. But it was crystal clear that they were more than just ‘good friends’. They had been like this even before Nitya was born. That was eleven years. But it was his birth that caused this. Karna would be at least pursuing Siegfried now if he was still a free man.

Karna came out from the shared room of him and his son to check on the noise. He was just out from the shower. His hair was still wet and it sticked onto his cheek and that was quite beautiful. But Siegfried was quite used to this sight already. Karna smiled slightly seeing the guest. “It’s rare for you to come at weekdays.” 

Siegfried handed him the box of cookies. “My co-worker gave me this, you guys can eat it.”

There was no need for self restraint. Karna simply accepted it. He took the box and Nitya was already stand-by beside, wanting to take the cookies. Karna sat down at the table and opened the box. Nitya quickly grab on one and ate it. Karna noticed a paper was pointing out from the cookies. He took it, and they read it.

Karna’s mouth opened a bit as he read. Then, he handed the paper to Siegfried who had been watching them since earlier. It was a love card, written with lovely words. She wasn’t just thanking him. She was also trying to confess. She even left her phone number behind the card and asked if he was up for a date at weekend. Siegfried blushed madly and glanced away from Karna who was smirking right in front of him.

“Sumanai! I don’t know that!” He apologized while flushing red. “Please don’t be angry.” It actually didn’t make sense why he apologize, but he just felt like he had too.

“Hmph. It’s okay,” he said and turned back to his son who was still eating more and more cookies while watching them with bored eyes. “The cookies are delicious. But, you’re quite popular aren’t you? You’re not going to reply to her?”

“That’s impossible,” Siegfried denied and shook his head in a frown. “I am not seeing her like that.” He added.

Karna sat back to his seat and rested his chin on his palm as he watched Siegfried. “Maybe you should try a date? This isn’t the first time you get a confession.”

Siegfried was quite a popular man. He was kind, gentle, bulky, tall, handsome, and to too that all, an alpha. There were people who would go straight to his arms and asked to be bonded. He was free, unlike Karna. The black collar on Karna’s neck was still there. He was still un-bonded despite of having a child. But he was satisfied like this.

Siegfried sat down as he looked at the card, the number and date invitation. He sighed and frowned slightly, feeling guilty. She would be the sixth person he rejected and he really didn't like to do that. “I’ll apologize to her tomorrow. I only think her as a fellow teacher, nothing more.”

“But you could give it a try? Sometimes it works.” Karna said, encouraging his friend to accept her invitation. He wanted to see Siegfried get his own love interest soon, so that he could just forget his feelings as whole and focus on just being friends.

“I don’t think that’s okay. I can’t date someone just for whim.” But just in case, he still added her phone number in his contact book. The boy who watched them could only think how dumb these adults could be. How more oblivious could they be!

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Turning one year old, Sigurd and Brynhildr throw a small party for their daughter, inviting their family and friends. The parents were so proud with the little girl. Especially Sigurd, he couldn’t stop talking about his little girl to his co workers. His desk was filled with frames of Brynhildr and Aslaug. He was a hopeless family-man.

The weren’t any children around, except for Nitya who came with Siegfried. The boy watched the baby on her mother’s lap. She was wearing frilly dress and ribbons, she was so pretty and cute. Her puffy face and round eyes, she blinked as she looked back at the dark skinned boy.

Jeanne also poked on the baby’s cheek. She pouted from the discomfort and Jeanne pulled her finger away. “She’s so cute! Her eyes look so much like Sigurd-san! Ah, but she looks like you too, hehe.” 

Sigurd watched that scene with a wide smile plastered on his face. His glasses shone as he smiled as the proud father. Then, he returned his attention to his brother who sat across him. “So, why is Karna not coming with you?”

“I’ve invited him,” Siegfried answered and ate the mini cakes on his plate. He looked a bit disappointed. Sure he was. He had notified Karna a week prior this, but suddenly Karna cancelled it because he had a shift shoved on him out of sudden because the other guy couldn't come. “But he has work today.”

“Then, when are you two going to get married?” Sigurd asked so sudden without any warning.

That question sent Siegfried chocking. Thankfully, the brother in glasses handed him a glass of water. Or else he would be dead by now. “No. We’re not like that,” He said with flustered face. “He’s just a...friend.”

Sigurd pushed his glasses up a bit as he eyes the brother of his. “It didn’t seem like that though. Are you sure?”

Siegfried nodded, with slightly blush on his cheeks. He was such a bad liar. His feelings towards Karna was known by everyone around them. But he just couldn’t say it. And so he had been stuck in the friend zone ever since their high school days. 

At first, Sigurd wasn’t that sure if Karna was the right person for his brother. Since the circumstances and the things going on. Anyone would think of someone who got pregnant as a teen was a bad choice. Sigurd had his doubts too back then, even if he didn’t say it. But seeing how Siegfried was so in love with him after all these years, that he was practically the father of Nitya, how could he not support them?

Sigurd first hand saw how Siegfried took care of the boy and Karna. He never stopped worrying about them and worked hard for those two. Just like a father. He loved Nitya as his own already. And their relationship was pretty much like married couple already, there wasn’t much secret between Karna and Siegfried.

But his dense and super slow snail brother didn’t make any move at all. And so, being a good man and brother he was, Sigurd offered a help. “We can look after Nitya for a night if you want. Go take Karna for a date.”

And that caused the huge 190 cm man blushed even more, he covered his face with his hand and was embarrassed like a maiden. Such a dork. “I am fine this way.”

“But if you make him wait too long, someone might try to get him.” 

And Siegfried’s expression turned into a horror face. _No. Not that!_ He imagined Karna with someone else and that scared him to the core and he paled up. He imagined Karna doing lewd things with a black guy from that detective comics and he felt like want to cry now. That was the last thing that he wanted! But doubts were still taking place in his heart. “What if he doesn’t like me?”

The bother with glasses face palmed just now. How come a person can be this dense? His glasses spoke the enthusiasm, there were stars, shining accompanying his smile. He gave a thumbs up too. “You can do it, brother. Just do it!” 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It took three weeks for Siegfried to get himself mentally ready. He visited Karna’s home again and had dinner with them like every weekend ever. 

When he was about to leave, at the doors, Karna was seeing him off while Nitya was washing the dishes. Siegfried gulped as he looked to Karna. Yes. That Sigurd’s words made him thought every night that he couldn’t sleep. Well, mostly were his own imagination. But he scared himself so badly. “That... Karna...”

“Hm?” Karna raised a brow, watching Siegfried’s weird face. Nitya was listening closely to them as he wash the plates. Siegfried was talking in stutter that Nitya was worried with him.

“That... Do you... uh...” Siegfried mentally repeated his brother’s words inside as he tried to speak. _You can do it! Just do it! Just ask him for a date!_. “Are you...”

“What’s wrong, Siegfried?” Karna looked at the man being so red. He raised his hand and pressed it ot the taller man’s forehead. “You’re pretty hot... I’ll walk you home.”

“No. I am fine. This is not that—“ Siegfried said. That Karna's words were innocent and just concern, but Siegfried somehow thought of dirty things instead and it caused him even more flustered. _He just mean my temperature! Not that hot!_ “I’m fine. Really.”

“But, you’re sick, it’s for safety,” Karna flatly added as he put his hand on the man’s forehead once again, and then on his own. Siegfried was a degree or two warmer for sure. "You're not okay."

Siegfried jumped back, surprised with that. “No! I’m okay! This is just... sumanai. It’s nothing!” 

And again, he failed on confessing again. If only he had been counting, he would have noticed he had failed hundreds of time. But don't worry, there's always next time.

.  
.  
.


	4. Chapter 4

When in heat, Karna would rather take pills and just keep working. Being at age twenty-seven and unbonded was making his heat more annoying. Most omegas had their bond at late teen and early twenties. Little could last until this age because how heats were getting annoying as they get older. It was like the body was complaining for not having sex. All of that could be fixed by getting a bond and proper attention. 

Just how much he wanted to bond with Siegfried. But it was just a dream inside his dreams. In heat, he got dreams as well. And waking up feeling tingly and aroused next to a boy was the worst feeling ever.

For Karna, heat was one hell of a problem. He took the pills and went to work like usual, feeling sluggish and weak. He was more like dragging his feet rather than walking. Nitya walked him to the flower shop because he was worried. The boy was very protective. He understand very much even for his age, a little bit too much probably. After he made sure Karna was inside, he left for his school.

Since that incident, Karna was very critical to his own heat period. Taking more pills than the recommended dosage. The last time he took according to the manual, it didn’t last long enough. But at least, heat was just a few days. It didn’t cause him much problem. One thing he never stopped wearing was his collar. That collar saved him from being bitten. He still wore the same thing after these years.

At the afternoon, Sieg came for his part time shift. He was pretty close to Karna and was fond of him. Sieg just felt like this man was different from others. Sieg was taught on many things. He could make a bouquet on his own now.

Sieg noticed Karna being weird today. He went to the bathroom a lot because he was feeling sick. He felt like throwing up the whole time. But he continued his work as if he was fine and was cutting the thorns of the roses. His hands were trembling slightly and it didn’t go unnoticed. “Are you okay, Karna-san? Please don’t push yourself too hard.”

“Sumanai, I’m okay.” The permanent employee said as he continued his task. He said he was fine, but his face looked bad. He looked as if his every drip of power was sapped out from his body. Karna wanted to go home and see his dear bed now. 

Sieg could only wonder what took his brother so fucking damn long that he has yet to bond with this person. Like, he was sure everyone was pretty annoyed of how slow they were improving the relationship. He had known Karna since he was a kid when Siegfried brought him home for the first time and Sieg had always likes him.

Feeling sick he was, but being a responsible adult, Karna didn’t give in to his urge to just rest. He kept himself so busy that he had skipped lunch. Mainly because he didn’t had appetite. He did his hob perfectly, albeit a bit slower, but still good enough.

Finally, when the time to go home came, he quickly closed the shop after cleaning, mostly it was Sieg who did it because he didn’t want to work Karna when he looked so tired the whole day. And Karna went straight home. He was welcomed by his son, seeming so happy to see Karna back on time and well, at least he looked the same like the morning.

“Sumanai, can you make your own dinner?” Karna asked and he washed his face on the all-purpose sink in his kitchen. But washing his face and brushing his teeth weren’t helping at all. The pills were making him so sick. He had to wait another hour or two until the effect went off and then, he could feel a bit better.

“You’re not eating?” The boy looked up.

Karna nodded and he went to bed straightly after he changed his clothes. He said nothing for he didn’t feel like it. Nitya was used to this. Karna was always the same whenever he got his periodical heat.

But this was a chance! Nitya thought of the most brilliant idea he could think of. He took the phone and dialed for Siegfried’s number. The boy hold the phone with his both hands as he blinked, waiting for the man to answer. When Siegfried picked the call, a smile spread on the boy’s face. 

When he saw the number from Karna, Siegfried was quite worried. Because they just rarely called him. Nitya greeted the man with proper good evening with his most sad voice. But all of it was fake. “What’s wrong?” Siegfried asked.

If anything, he could use himself being a kid as an excuse for his evil plan. Feigning ignorance, claiming that he did not understand the concept of heat. But in reality, he had went to public library to read the whole thing and was very well informed. “Kaa-san is sick and can’t get up... there’s no dinner. I’m hungry...”

If it was just dinner, he could just make it himself. But the plan was to bring the adults together. “Is Karna okay? Is it flu?”

“I don’t know. Kaa-san didn’t eat anything since morning too.” the boy added to give more pressure to the man. Such evil soul he was. Acting his voice as if he was so sad despite of how flat his face was.

And of course, it had been guaranteed that his plan would be a success since the beginning. It got confirmed when Siegfried asked what he wanted to eat. And the rest was just waiting.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Siegfried arrived with bags of raw ingredients of chicken meat, ginger, and scallions. Nitya asked him to make porridge for his mother and that touched Siegfried. Such a good son, he thought. Siegfried was so proud of this boy. If only he knew this was all an evil plan.

The boy acted so worriedly and offered help, but Siegfried was afraid that the boy would cut his own hands, so he did it his own. He cut the chicken into cubes, shred the ginger and cut the scallions. Nitya was watching him doing the stuff beside him. His bored eyes were just like Karna’s. 

When the porridge was done, he went to the room to call Karna.

He closed the door behind him as he watched Karna was laying at his bed, and he was fully under his blanket. Like a mountain raising up. He went to the bed and tapped on the buldge that Siegfried thought as the head. “Karna, are you okay?”

Karna flinched when he heard that voice and felt that pat on his head. When Siegfried pulled the blanket off him, the sweet scent of hit just hit him and made him thirst for the omega. He had always been so, but directly smelling his heat, just made him real turned on.

Siegfried gulped as he watched those red cheeks and sheepish eyes. Karna was very turned on as well as he looked at the alpha, like a predator looking at its prey. Who wouldn’t? If the alpha he had desired for so long was right in front of him. The slightly parted lips were so inviting, and he hot breath under that was even more. Siegfried just want to take that mouth and shove his tongue inside to taste him.

But if he did that now, there was no stopping. Siegfried internally reminded that Nitya was just right outside so he must hold back. But while he was trying, Karna couldn’t do it anymore. He grabbed on the man and crushed their lips together in a messy kiss. Tongue tangled and he tasted how compatible they were. Karna wanted this alpha so badly. 

It felt so great for a moment, like heaven. Karna was too sweet and so arousing. It was like ecstacy, until Siegfried pushed him away. The man’s face was so shocked as he looked to Karna. His mouth opened as if he wanted to say something, but he didn’t. 

He quickly got up and ran out from the room. Outside, Nitya was eating his porridge alone. He watched the huge man running out from the room, looking so flustered and in panic. “Siegfried?” The boy raised a brow.

“I have to go now. Good night,” he said briefly and quickly left the place as fast as he could.

The plan was an utter failure. Nitya went back to check on Karna.

When he left, Siegfried didn’t know what he did had totally crushed Karna’s heart to pieces. Karna sat there dumbfounded, right at the position he was pushed away, regretting what he did, believing he had just destroyed the friendship they had for years. Being heart broken was way much worse than being in friend zone. His chest hurt and it just felt so horrible. 

“Kaa-san?” The boy entered the room and checked on him. “Are you okay?”

“...ah. Did you call him?”

The boy silently gasped. He frowned down, realizing how sad Karna was. He looked like he was about to cry. “Sorry.” 

“...no. It’s my problem,” Karna spoke as he retained his calm. Watching the boy’s frown made him even sadder. “Not yours. Sorry...”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Nitya felt guilty what he did. He thought it was helping, but all he got was Karna being so blue for days, not talking much and didn’t had much appetite. He kept day-dreaming, sucked into his thoughts. He changed his hairstyle too somehow. He used conditioner and made his hair silky and combed down neatly, opposing his usual messy style. It just made him look prettier. 

But aside from that, nothing really changed. He was still a single unbonded omega with a black collar circling his neck. He wrote the card of sweet love words and put it in the bouquet. Someone with broken heart writing lovely words, it was quite amusing. He handed Cu the orders for the delivery and he drove away. 

Karna sat back down at the table and instead of writing down the data, he checked his phone. The last call was the outgoing call four days ago. And since then, Siegfried hadn’t come or talked to him yet. Karna thought of the possibilities of him being angry because he did forced a kiss on him.

Karna opened the contact book and clicked on Sigefried’s name and then on the message button. He wrote a short message: ‘I’m sorry for what I did.’ His finger was right at the send button but he couldn’t press it. What he did next was deleting the message and he returned to work.

Sieg noticed again how Karna was looking so sad this time. He kept staring on his phone every hour for a few minutes and he couldn’t focus on his job. He was supposed to write down the orders in detailed manner. Sieg wondered what could have happen. Because his brother was acting weird too at school. He couldn’t focus in class and students have to call him a few times to ‘wake’ him. “Did something happen?”

Karna looked to the part-timer. “No. Nothing.”

“Did you got into a fight with Siegfried?” The teen asked as he smirked. “Sometimes I and Jeanne had stupid arguements too. It’s nothing big!” He tried to cheer the air up. But instead, it have the opposite effect. Karna was even more down than before.

“No... we’re nothing like that,” Karna replied, slightly frowning, but immense sadness was pictured by his eyes. 

That made Sieg felt so bad just now. Anything that had happened between his slow as snail brother and this person, it must be something so serious for Karna to be this upset.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been a two weeks ago since that incident happened. Nitya still felt so bad about it that he couldn’t talk much. He didn’t even dare to ask about Siegfried. Seeing Karna was enough for him to know that he had caused the adults a problem. He truly felt guilty for it. He figured out that he might had destroyed their happy lifestyle they had until now. Seeing Karna being sad made Nitya sad, and seing Nitya sad made Karna sad. They were basically double sad. Frowns were permanent in their faces for days.

The seasonal event had started. Nights of food stands, games, and fireworks. Summer festival had come again. This time, they went to there just two of them. Usually, they would be going as three people, but not this year. Karna didn’t dare to invite Siegfried. Heck, he didn’t even had the courage to text him a sorry.

They wore their yukatas. Karna tied the boy’s obi properly and next, he did was looking at the boy. He grabbed on that cheeks and stared on his face. Both dead fish eyes gazed and it would be creepy for someone else to see. Because both of their faces were so flat. But the feelings were conveyed. His son was cute and well, he might did cause some problems but Karna had already accepted this. He would live the rest of his life for his son anyway, even if that mean he had to sacrifice his own happiness. “Let’s go.”

Nitya nodded and they went to the festival on their own. It was close to their home. It didn’t seem like Siegfried would call them anyway, so Karna just left his phone home. It wasn’t convienient taking that thing in this outfit. If only he knew, a few minutes after he left, the call from the man he had been waiting just came.

The festival was, like every year, filled with people. They had to hold hands so that they wouldn’t get seperated. They walked around and looked at the stands available, apple candy was the easiest because which kid that didn’t like sweets? Nitya hold his candy oh his left hand while the right was holding on Karna’s.

And while they were walking, a game stall man called them. Of course, Cu Chulainn would be here every year, with his stall. He worked everywhere that it wasn’t even a weird thing anymore. He was taking care of the shooting range, where players had to shoot the prizes. Karna was exceptionally good with this. Too good in fact.

“Oh, you’re still banned by the way. If you play, you’ll take all the prices away,” The blue haired man reminded, putting away the toy guns. Distancing it from Karna just for safety.

“Sorry,” Karna apologized with a troubled face. Last year was fun, he got to compete with Siegfried in this game and he was too enthusiastic that he shot down all the prizes in seconds. Siegfried didn’t even manage to get one. It was a good memory. 

“Do you want to play a round, boy?” Cu grinned to the boy as he rest his hand on his waist, acting like a challenger. 

Nitya eyes the prizes. Dolls, masks, some merchandises, nothing catching in general. And he wasn’t that interested in games other than goldfish scooping. The boy continued nibbing on his candy. “I’m good. Thank you.” He politely refused. His bored face was totally a copy paste from Karna.

“Tch— what a boring kid,” Cu smirked and teased. He looked around, left and right, searching for the one guy that usually came with them. Siegfried was no where to be seen. “Where’s your man?”

Karna sighed lightly. How many times had he explained already that Siegfried wasn’t his anything like that. Oh, but he had gotten tired of that, because everyone seemed to think Siegfried was his partner for some reason. Even Emiya, Sieg, and any other people that knew Siegfried personally. And even when Karna told then they weren’t going out, they didn’t believe him at all. 

“Siegfried’s just a...” but even that word ‘friend’ was painful to say now. Ever since that kiss, Karna didn’t know how to categorize that man in his list anymore. They might not even be friends anymore if Siegfried wouldn’t see him anymore. “he’s not coming with us.” He continued.

The blue haired man raised his brow and looked at his friend weirdly. “That’s weird. You guys having a fight?” He asked and Karna shrugged in discomfort. “Oh, I am right? That’s rare for you guys to have a fight. What happened?”

“No. It’s not like we’re having a fight...” Karna tried to explain, but his brows frowned as he remembered more about that man. He missed him. 

Now it was the time for the support minion to act. He had to stop this conversation or Karna will be more saddened than this. Nitya spoke up and took up the challenge from earlier. “Let me shoot,” He said as he jumped on the mini stairs for children.

“Hah. I’ll give you free for the first two shots.” Cu said as he handed the smaller gun to the boy. But of course he didn’t hit any. He fired the gun and none of them hit any prizes. Nitya sucked at this, but he tried the fourth time and still hit nothing. He started to wonder if the gun was made to be so weak. And he quit the game. He didn’t like to play a losing game. 

The boy pulled on Karna’s yukata sleeve and begged to go away, as he started to hate that Cu’s mocking smirk at him. “Kaa-san I want to scoop the goldfishes.” 

“Ah, let’s go then.” Karna said his goodbye to Cu and they went to the goldfish scooping game. And on their way, they met a couple of green and gold.

Enkidu waved to them and walked to them. Gil didn’t seemed interested at all and he just came because his beloved wanted to come. He’d rather had a private festival in his mansion. Enkidu looked around too, just like Cu did earlier. “Are, where’s your lover?”

And the same question came up again when he walked pass the Nero and Hakuno, and when he met with Boudica who were also playing goldfish scooping with her daughters. “Where’s sensei?”

“He’s not coming with us.” Karna repeated the answer again for the third time while watching the Boudica’s girls and his own’s scooping fishes. _Why the hell does everyone think they we’re dating?_

“Fight?” She asked after watching the man’s expression for a moment. A slight upset escaped out from his flat mask. 

“No. It’s not something like that.” Karna didn’t even know how to explain it. And he didn’t feel like telling her that he kissed Siegfried by force and ended up coming here without him. If only it was really a fight, it would be nice.

Boudica awkwardly smiled. She felt like steeping on a landmine. Because Karna looked so sad now. His brows frowning. Though it wasn’t so visible since he changed his hairstyle and style them down. “Ahaha, fights between couple isn’t that weird. It’s okay.”

And while they were watching the children, a voice called them. “Boudica-san, Karna-san!” Sieg and Jeanne were walking towards them. Behind them was the towering 190 cm man.

Siegfried raised a brow as soon as he saw Karna’s new hairstyle. That new hairstyle was nice too, it made Karna looked more mature, and, ahem, prettier. That style and that black yukata looked very nice on him. Siegfried blushed like idiot without realizing. And he was just happy to see Karna again after their awkward seperation that night.

They walked towards them and Siegfried couldn’t stop looking at Karna. “You change your hairstyle. It looks good,” He praised with a pleasant smile. “That yukata looks good on you too.”

That gave red tint on the pale cheek and Karna tried to look away, but seeing the others were looking at them, with those wide smiles, made him more flushed. They were totally watching them flirting all over again yet only Siegfried was oblivious to it. Naturally flirting yet unable to confess. He was the man of the year. “Thank you...” Karna said as he peeked back to the man.

“You two should take a stroll together. We’ll watch over Nitya. It’s okay.” Sieg offered and the boy nodded, giving them a private space. Jeanne added to the support as well. “Later, we’ll go eat some yakisoba, ne?” She said to the boy and he nodded again.

The two adults’ were blushing for the chance they were given. Siegfried thanked them and asked Karna for a walk. And when they walked away, they could hear their supportive son silently cheering them. “Ganbare!”

They went up the stairs and to the small temple. They go to the back of the temple and no one was there. They sat down at the wooden foundation and were alone and they couldn’t calm down. Siegfried especially, he was trying to confess again, and wanted to do it well this time. Like everytime he planned.

“Suma—“  
“Sor—“

They both stopped as they both tried to apologize at the same time. That made both of them smile of relieve. Nothing had changed between them. The worry Karna had was gone. Now, Siegfried would like to advance. He opened his mouth and tried to confess for the 304’th time. 

“Karna... I ... I...” He tried but it’s still hard to say it. His words were still in stutter and he was blushing madly thanks to that. 

“Siegfried.” 

That sudden call jolted the man. “What...?”

“I want to tell you something.” Karna said, looking a bit down as he frowned. Siegfried waited for a few seconds —nervously wondering what Karna wanted to day to him— until Karna continued his words. “I love you...since the high school.”

Siegfried’s heart had almost stopped when he listened to that and thought he could be dreaming. He pinched his own arm and it hurts, so it wasn’t a dream. Now his jaw dropped and he looked at Karna with such shocked face. In which, Karna took it the different away. He thought it was an unwanted confession. “Sorry, you don’t have to say anything. I just wanted you to know.”

“No...no! Not like that!” Siegfried got into panic as soon as he saw Karna’s disappointed face. He had to set this straight now. “I...I...” he was still trying. “I...lo—“

Just before he could finish that word, the fireworks shot up and destroyed all his efforts. Karna looked to the beautiful colors contrasting from the night sky. And that blue eyes were getting a bit wet as tears forming slowly. _No! I must explain it to him._

But he couldn’t thought of any words in his panic mode. Confessing was just as hard as ever. And he naturally, did something with his body instead. He pulled Karna into a kiss. 

The fireworks were loud and the people at the festival were noisy, but for them, it was silence. Their lips touched for seconds and their eyes met. Karna’s were wide is shock, surprised by the sudden pull and the lips that pressed to his. 

Wanting more than this, Karna parted his lips and shoved his tongue into Siegfried’s mouth. Thanks to years of holding back, he couldn’t hold back anymore. He had always wanted to do this. Karna was going more for it. “Wait— Karna! Not here.” Siegfried tried to stop him, but it didn’t work.

It was just a kiss. But a kiss and the tate of the alpha was enought ro drove him crazy. He wanted this man so badly. He had only wanted this man. And the more he tasted the saliva, he was more turned on. His cheeks went red and his eyes were wet. His head was blank. His pheromones spread, and he got his pseudo-heat just by a kiss.

Karna groped on that man's dick and rubbing it slowly. Thinking how much he want to harden this and put it inside him. Siegfried gave in, not being able to fight this. He grabbed on Karna’s slim waist, pulling him closer, and passionately kisses him more. The only reason they parted was because they need to breath. And they continued their kiss again, and their hands explored each other’s body.

And it got out of hand when Karna sat on top oh him and slipped in between Siegfried’s, stirring him up more. And Siegfried’s hands were already inside Karna’s yukata too. They were both equally thirsty. Karna’s scent were so inviting as if he was in heat again. The crazy pheromones were turning them into animals. Stripping them away from their last bit of decency.

Siegfried pushed him down. Karna’s exposed back touched the cold wooden floor. Both of them were so impatient. Karna was already so sticky wet when Siegfried pulled away his undergarments. And he himself was hard rock inside the containment.

Too impatient that he actually had a hardtime just to unzip his pants. Meanwhile, Karna was complaining, asking him to enter him. “Quick...” 

The next thing came was what he wanted. Siegfried’s hard big length was jammed inside him. And it went as deep as it could. That made Karna felt the rush of his first orgasm ever. It was amazing. And when Siegfried started to move, it was even better.

Siegfried grabbed on Karna’s back and ass, raising him a little as he had his way inside him. Karna felt the dick inside him was getting bigger. The light groans Siegfried let out was so sexy for him. He licked the man’s cheek. Those sheepish blue eyes were so hungry for him even when they were already halfway on it. 

“Ah.. ah! Ahh—!” Karna’s lovely lewd moans as he felt his insides being penetrated to the core and he loved it so much. It was so deep and hot. He embraced and hung on Siegfried’s huge back as thrusts getting faster and faster. They kissed more and Karna got even wetter. 

They did their deeds while the others were watching the fireworks. Siegfried thrusted a few more times before he shot his seeds inside Karna. Karna felt the hot seeds inside him and it made his body so happy that he twicted several times.

Karna tried to catch his breath after that. Siegfried was still locked inside him. They would like to do it again, but after releasing once, twice for Karna, their senses returned. Siegfried looked down to their connection and closed his eyes in embarassment. Not only he failed to confess properly, they went straight to this and they even did it outdoor. At a temple’s backyard too. He messed up the order so badly.

When he pulled out, Karna let out another moan. “Ahn—“ and that was so lewd. Karna realized it and covered his mouth. Siegfried could only try to calm his dick down. It was sticky but he just contain it back inside his pants.

Karna would like another kiss but that could lead for another round, so he kissed the cheek instead. But their eyes met and it was all for naught when their mouths were connected once again. For a second it was. Siegfried pushed him away, confusing Karna once again. The doubts appeared on his face as he looked at the huge man.

“Sumanai,” Siegfried apologized again. “That... let’s start from holding hands...” he said and offered his hand to Kanra, all while flushing red. 

Karna blinked twice and then he chuckled. “Ah,” he agreed and he took the hand. Karna’s smile was the prettiest, Siegfried was so mesmerized that he couldn’t stop staring.

It was another failure of confession again, but at least they had moved to the next stage now.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

They went back to the festival and met up with Sieg, Jeanne and Nitya. Three of them were eating yakisoba and takoyaki after they played a few more games. “Welcome back,” Their supportive boy smiled on their return.

Seeing how bright their faces were, the three could see everything was going well for them. Karna didn’t had his yukata anymore. Actually, he went home and had a changed and cleaned up himself because it felt sticky. 

Jeanne blushed at the thought and Sieg too, but lesser. But the boy seemed very chill with it. Sieg thought that this boy was too innocent that he didn’t realize anything. At this point, everyone still thought he was just a good and innocent boy, but it was the opposite. Their supportive boy had known everything. “Kaa-san, this yakisoba is delicious.”

That was in indirect signal to Siegfried saying ‘get kaa-san some of this’. And it worked so effectively. “You should sit here, I’ll get some food. Anything else do you want?”

“Siegfried!” The boy called. “I want some tea!” He ordered the man as he like.

“Ah. I’ll get some then.” He nodded. 

They walk home together, with the boy at their middle, holding hands. It was just like the image Nitya pictured years ago. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The midnigt moon was high at 2 at the morning. Gil was sleeping soundless under the covers, meanwhile Enkidu, next to him, was wide awake, staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t sleep for no apparent reason. He had tried to close his eyes for two hours but still couldn’t sleep.

And something struck his mind. He sat up and shake Gil, awaking him. Gil faced the other side as he took his pillow and covered his head with it, wanting to sleep more. “Gil, Gil, I have a question.”

“What..” he mumbled under his half-awake state.

“If you throw 100 pieces of papers, being stacked together, from the fourth story. Will it disperse before it fall to the ground?”

“Just glue the papers” He said and went back to sleep.

Enkidu tapped on his shoulder. “But what if I don’t glue it?”

But Gil didn’t answer him. He was ignoring Enkidu. That made him try hard to shake on him. “Gil, answer me. Gil, I can’t sleep.”

Gil threw his pillow right on Enkidu’s face. “Sleep!” He commanded and went back to sleep.

“But I can’t sleep~“ Enkidu pouted as he sat on top of the blonde, trying to act cute and the red eyes were pissed off. 

That made Gil kicked Enkidu out from their room. Finally, he got to sleep without disturbance.

Gil closed his eyes and sighed. No more loudkidu asking random questions. But even after fifteen closing his eyes, Gil still wasn’t asleep yet. Fuck. Now he couldn’t sleep too.


	6. Chapter 6

The evening after work, Karna took Nitya and went to the supermarket together. It was their special ‘kare day’ they had been awaited. It was actually Siegfried’s birthday. At the early years, Karna didn’t have much money, so he just made kare for that. Siegfried was more than happy for that. Any meals made with love was good for him. But since their economy state had gotten better though, Karna upgraded the kare with big chunks of beef. Anyway, who doesn’t like kare? Three of them like it so much. Of course, they did get something for Siegfried, but the Kare had turned a tradition so they had to do it as well.

Karna picked the onions and carrots into his basket. Nitya returned to Karna with the Kare block. And then they went to the meat refrigerator. Karna chose the freshest he saw. He got one kilograms of the beef. They would make a full pot of it and it could last them a few days. Nitya liked it so he didn’t mind if his lunch and dinner were kare for a few days. He would never be bored of this.

After picking the ingredients for kare, they went to get some oolong tea. It was Karna’s favorite to go with Kare. It was weird combination, but each’s taste. Karna put the family bottle of tea into his basket. The boy pulled Karna’s sleeve and he looked down to him. “Kaa-san, I want cheese.” 

“Ah,” Karna nodded and Nitya was pleased with it. The boy liked cheese so much that he had to melt some mozzarella on his kare. Another weird combination but hey, why not?

They went home and started cooking. They cooked the rice. They cleaned the ingredients and boiled the meat with a little salt in small heat. Nitya peeled the potatoes and pass it to Karna. He cut the vegetables and potatoes. Karna took out another pan and stir fry the vegetables until they browned a little and then he put them on a plate to rest. Then he added oil to that same pan and fry the potatoes. It tasted better rather than just boiling the potatoes. After the meat was soft and tender, they put in the vegetables and wait. Until the smell was sweet, they added the potatoes. Lastly came the blocks. The best part. It was the best to watch the broth going brown and thick. 

Next was to ready the rice at the plate. Because the sauce was hot, they prefer the rice to be cool. Karna turned on the heat again and melt the mozzarella and served it on top of his boy's rice. The mozzarella smells great. They ready the glass and put the oolong tea at the middle of the table. Next was to wait until the main person to come. The two were excited as they waited.

When Siegfried arrived, Karna welcomed him with a smile. It was the same with his usual smile, but it got more prettier everyday. It was just Siegfried's head playing with him because he was too much in love. "Welcome," Karna said as he touched the man's hand. They were still in the 'holding hand' stage ever since last month.

And he was already blushing and smiling like an idiot just by holding hands. He couldn’t me more a dork that this. His heart beating fast just by touching hands, no wonder he couldn’t go anywhere. He stood still there for a few seconds even after Karna let go of his hands. Just like an idiot.

They sat at the table but before dinner, Nitya handed Siegfried a gray sweater, unwarped though. They just didn’t use warpers because those weren't eco-friendly. “Happy birthday,” they two said at the same time, making the huge man’s heart flutter. 

“Thank you,” He said as he looked at the sweater. Anything given to him, he would like them anyway. “I’ll keep of this forever.”

“You’re supposed to wear it.” Karna said.

“You’re right. I’ll take care of it too.” Siegfried chuckled at his own words. 

Karna hummed pleasantly, and then he went to pour the sauce the the plates and served them to the table. Kare day was nice and warm. Siegfried couldn’t stop looking at Karna. He had been smiling a lot more ever since that night they shared together. Though, they hadn’t really doing it again since then because Siegfried was slow as snail and Karna didn’t want to force his way trough again. 

They ate and chatted. Siegfried talked about Enkidu had given his notice of quitting. He would quit in three months, well, Gil wouldn’t let him work anymore now he got a baby to come in by the next eight months. Gil was very rich so Enkidu working was more of his hobby. "I am happy for them. They had been together for years."

"Ah. It's good to see them doing well," Karna responded and took a spoonful of rice. Their supportive minion was just listening and eating, watching his adults interacting. 

Aside from a present and special kare, nothing differs from the normal weekend dinner for them. But it was still nice, Siegfried didn't need anything grand. Just spending time with his beloved... Just thinking about that made him blush out of nowhere. Whenever he thought of Karna, he could stop wanting to treasure and take care of him. At his bed, it was even worse. The word love and marriage just popped out in his head and he hadn't even properly asked Karna out yet for a date. He was red.

And that made the two pairs of blue eyes looking at him. "What's wrong, Siegfried?" the minion asked in concern. "Is the kare too spicy?"

"No, it's not that," Siegfried answered, trying to calm down from his internal work up. 

"Then what is it?" 

"It's not spicy. Really." He said and proved it by eating another spoonful.

Karna laughed lightly, now that he could well, vaguely figure what was passing the man's head. That made Siegfried blushed even more as he stared more at Karna because when he laugh, he was so beautiful. The long fingers at his mouth was adding his beauty points. Siegfried once again told himself that he had to confess tonight. Yes, just like every failure ever. 

When they finished dinner, Siegfried offered to wash the plates but Karna told him to sit down because he was the birthday person. Siegfried chatted with Nitya as they sat at the table. "How's school?"

"It's boring. They keep teaching the basics. I want to do algebra soon." he answered as he swung his legs and drank his tea. Siegfried was his favorite person aside from Karna and he liked talking to this human. Nitya told him about his homeroom teacher Bedivere that got a sprained arm because he fell at the stairs and tried to grab on the railings. He also talked about the lunch lady cooking delicious udon that he wanted to know the recipe. And he then talked to the new transfer classmate named Mordred. "She's scary. I don't really like her sitting next to me."

Siegfried raised a brow at that. "Why is that?"

"She's always sleeping and she drools. And she used my pencil and eraser without asking. And she read manga in class," they boy informed and complained more. "I want to write a complain letter to Bedivere and ask him to move one of us."

"That's a bit extreme. Why don't you try to befriend her?" 

"'One must not be picky of their friends' are naive words. If I don't filter my friend list, I can get bad influence. We don't know where bad influences lurks," The boy said and he went on emptying his glass. "Siegfried, you're too lenient. There's no need to doubt yourself and just say what you want. You're a good person and kaa-san like you the most. There's no need to be shy. If it's hard to say it directly, you can use messages. Tools are created to help people." he continued after putting his glass down and crossed his fingers and confidently smiling. That made him really look intellectual as if he was older they both of them combined.

So, this twenty-seven-years-old man was getting advice from am eight-years-old. "That... thank you..." Siegfried said as he covered his face. Karna was a stopped in his washing too as he listened to them and was a bit embarrassed as well. Sometimes this child was a bit too smart and he just gave him a direct advice without Siegfried asking for it. He asked himself from where does this child know he was trying to say something the whole time. It was only him and Karna that were so oblivious to it.

When the time had arrived for Siegfried to go home, like usual, Karna followed him to the door to see him off. But this once, he went outside with him and closed the door behind him. 

Siegfried was still trying. He opened his mouth to confess again. “I... that...” his face was so red. “I... I...” 

Karna found this level of dorkness was funny, but frustating at the same time. So he made his own move. He rested his head on Siegfried’s shoulder as he sticked their bodies together. Siegfried gulped as he slowly hugged the pale man on waist. It took him more than fiften seconds to do it and they stayed like that for a moment.

“Siegfried.” 

The huge man flinched a bit. “What?”

“Should I walk you home?” Karna asked with a confident smirk. Yes. He was totally making move this time. For the whole time, he didn’t dare to do this because he feared that his feelings were one-sided. But now, not anymore. If Siegfried couldn’t be the one that pull, Karna would do it.

“Eh...” Siegfried was blushing so madly while he was still holding Karna’s waistline. Siegfried looked up because he couldn’t look at Karna. “It’s okay. I’m fine.”

“Really?” Karna’s voice was seductive and playful. His eyes were so inviting, added with that red line, it was even more.

Siegfried felt as if his heart could burst from that voice alone. And that face close to his was turning him on too. He finally looked down and their eyes met. He grabbed on Karna’s shoulder and slowly pushed him away. Or else it would be bad for him.

“I... I...” he tried to say it. “I ... lo...ve... you...” that confession was so light but Karna could still hear it. Maybe due to their minion’s encouraging words, he finally said it. But he would still need a lot of practice to say it louder. Basically, he replied Karna’s confession a month later. “That... Do you want to go out on a date with me next sunday?”

Warmth filled Karna’s chest. How long had he wanted to hear these words coming from Siegfried. It had been so long. He was so happy that it was pressing his chest. But while he was happy, a dark shadow of doubts took place inside. He loved this man and wanted to be with him, but at the same time, a voice telling Karna that he was just a bad option for Siegfried.

Wathing Siegfried’s face, Karna slowly opened his mouth and his doubts came out. “I am happy, Siegfried. I want to be with you... I don’t want to see you taken away. But, at the same time, I realize... I am nothing. I can’t do anything and I’m stupid. To someone amazing like you, I’ll only be a trouble... no. I’m always a trouble, aren’t I?”

Hearing that saddened Siegfried. Even though Karna was so perfect in his eyes, the person felt this inferior. “...Karna...” 

“Sorry. I ended up talking of depressing thing even though it’s your day...” Karna apologized.

Siegfried pulled him into his arms and embraced him. There was no hesitation. He just wanted to protect Karna from those self degrading thoughts. “Don’t say that. You’re amazingly strong. You never give up and keep moving forward. If I were you, I would surely have given up on everything. Will you accept a coward like me?”

_I’m the useless one. I’m weak and a coward. I can’t even say my feelings. I had loved you, but I can’t say I didn’t doubt you. When I found you in that state, I was sure that you were a bad choice and I tried to distance myself from you. I was weak and I have to rely on people to tell me what to do all the time. I tried to erase my feelings. I trusted more on the people around me more than I trust you. I trusted them when they said you were a bad and irresponsible person. I ended up hurting you as well._

A sad smile formed on his lips. Many feelings mixed in that expression. Happiness, doubt, longing, nostalgic. He nodded. “Hm.” 

Karna then cupped Siegfried’s right side cheek and he tiptoed to reach the man’s lips. Their lips touched and Karna could feel Siegfried was smiling under the kiss. When their kiss ended, they sticked their foreheads together and hugged more. 

And finally, they parted. “Good night, Karna. See you at tomorrow.”

“Ah. See you tomorrow.”

Siegfried looked at him for a few more seconds before he walked away. And when he was a few steps away from Karna, he was called again. “Siegfried,” Karna called and Siegfried looked back. “I love you too.”

And that made Siegfried’s heart pressed. He clutched his heart and walked away with such flustered face. His heart really couldn’t take all of these. He heart was doing some cardio. He almost fell for no reason because he couldn’t concetrate at walking. Karna saw that and he couldn’t help but chuckled. Siegfried cursed himself internally for being so lame. 

Karna go back inside and his minion was taking his shower. He was waiting for his turn. As he sat down, a message rang up in his phone. He took it and opened it. It was from Siegfried:’I love you. Sumanai. I’ll try to say it louder next time.’

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Their first date was fairy normal. Just a dinner at a terrace restaurant, not a fancy one though. Both of them didn’t care of fancy places. After that, they went for a stroll at the park whilst holding hands, just like a normal couple. This was the first date for both of them. They had never dated anyone prior this and never had a date before.

To be honest, this just felt usual to them. They sometimes go out together like this, but with the extra of the boy. Leaving him at home alone and go out just two of them, it felt a bit lonely with out their son. They were always three when they go out. It just felt incomplete like without their mascot with them.

“That shrimp from earlier was good. Let’s bring Nitya next time.” Siegfried said as they sat at the park bench. Karna hummed and he rested his head on Siegfried’s shoulder. That made Siegfried tensed up for a moment. Karna had been so touchy with him lately, yet was still not very used it. His heart was doing another cardio everytime Karna acted so lovely to him. Or when Siegfried just saw Karna, literally, he just couldn’t stop being worked up every second. 

Ah. What could he ask more? Siegfried was so perfect. He was so kind and patient with them. He was handsome and strong too. And he loved Nitya as his own. Siegfried was a heavent sent gift. Their fingers were entwined as they connected their hands. 

_I love you._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

They were officially dating for two months already. Well, even though they were already like lovers even before dating. Karna’s heat had come and he asked Siegfried to spend the night with him. Which only meant one thing of course. He was asking to be bonded with him. At first, Siegfried wanted to wait longer until they dated more. But Karna was... too much to reject. He was clearly so thristy and his desire was too big.

So, finally, Siegfried accepted the offer from his brother. He was sending Nitya to their place to stay the night. “Be good okay? Don’t cause any problems to Sigurd and Brynhildr. Okay?” Siegfried said to the boy.

Nitya nodded and Sigurd stood behind him. With a proud smile, finally his brother was getting laid. What a good day to be alive. And taking care of this boy for the night so Siegfried can have the time to bond with Karna, Sigurd was more happy to offer.

“Well then. Sumanai na,” Siegfried apologized again. This was the third time.

“No. Just go. I’ll take care of him.” Sigurd and his shining glasses spoke.

And while Siegfried was walking away, Nitya waved to him. “Have fun, you two.” He said with a smile and that almost made Siegfried fell. He was too embrassed. And why the hell does a kid know about that. Wait, did he meant it the other way? Siegfried didn’t understand anymore.

Sigurd was already liking this kid.


	7. Chapter 7

It was always a surprise seeing how Karna was so hungry for him. Siegfried went home and go into his room, his room. Karna just went straight to Siegfried's home after his work instead of going home. He said he wanted to see Siegfried and his scent was leaking. His suppressants' effects were diminishing and he didn't took another one. He didn't want to. He wanted to take this chance and bond with his beloved. Now. 

Karna jumped on the man as soon as he came in. He hung himself on Siegfried's neck and breathe into the man's collarbone. Siegfried's scents aroused him more. He had been waiting because Siegfried had to take their boy to Sigurd's place. And as he waited, Karna helped himself. He imagined Siegfried the whole time that felt like eternity, and when the person returned to him. He just couldn't content his happiness. 

The smell of heat was too hot and lewd to be rejected. But Siegfried was still trying to keep his calm despite of Karna sticking on him, with that wet eyes and red cheeks, brushing their thighs together. And to make it worse, Karna wasn’t wearing his pants. His gray T-shirt made him look even hotter because Siegfried had a thing for half covered Karna.

“Wait a moment...” Siegfried said as he looked up, trying his best not to take this omega instantly despite of him being hard rock down there, all thanks to the pheromones. “Let’s use a condom,” He said and pulled one out from his pocket. He was well prepared. “It’ll be bad... if you... that...”

A smile spread on Karna’s lips and he laughed, finding this funny. He would like to be fucked raw, but Siegfried was right. They need to plan for that thing. Having an unplanned child was disasterous. Karna wanted one with Siegfried, but that, he would want it planned.

Siegfried laid his beloved on the bed. Karna spreaded his legs, offering himself up. The wet hole was leaking with juices. It smelled so sweet there. Karna was already so sweet before, but it just got onto another level when he opened his legs like this. Siegfried had to really hold himself back, he even had a hard time of unzipping his own pants. The smell had made him leaking pre-cum. Heat was dangerous. 

After putting the condom on, he quickly grabbed on Karna’s slim waist, pulling him closer, and just shoved his dick deep inside. He couldn’t wait any much longer either. And when it got inside, Karna let out a very sexy and lewd moan. Finally, his hole that had been throbbing and itching had been filled. It was amazing. It feels too good that Karna could see stars.

Now that things were safe, they finally could kiss. A kiss was enough to drive them so crazy. Siegfried got bigger inside as he tasted the omega. Karna was so delicious, from the tasting, Siegfried know he was very fertile and compatible with him. Unprotected sex will certainly get him pregnant. It would be lie if Siegfried said he didn’t want to take this omega raw. His alpha instict wanted to spread his seeds inside and impregnate this omega. Even when they were alreading doing the deeds, Siegfried was still holding back.

Siegfried thrusted fast but still retaining the gentleness. He hold on Karna’s back, lifting him up slightly, and feathered kissed on his neck, licking and biting lightly. It left some red marks. “Haahh... nggghh...” Karna let out little noises and he felt Siegfried’s tongue trailing his neck.

Karna got even wetter with every thrust. His juices dripped out as Siegfried moved in and out. The alpha was so big and wide, penetrating him to the core. Hitting Karna on his deepest spot and he let out cries and his scent was screaming ecstacy. “Haa... haaa...” he clawed on Siegfried’s wide back as he felt so close. “Ah.. ah... Sie— amazing... ahhh...” he moaned loudly, not giving a care. 

The pleasure was taking over his head and Siegfried noticed it. Siegfried pulled out a second, that earned him a complaining whine. Karna was close and Siegfried had to pull out now. He flipped Karna and shoved him once again, fully sheated inside. “Ahhh—!”

Wanting to give his sun the best, he touched on Karna’s hard member and started to rub on it, giving him more and more good feeling. Siegfried liked to service his sun and Karna’s gasps confirmed it how much he liked it. And in the midst of rubbing and thursting, Karna felt the tongue licking on his nape. The thing he had long awaited finally coming to him.

Karna didn’t know that his nape was this sensitive. It literally made him shudder. And when Siegfried bit on his nape, Karna came so hard. It felt so good that he orgasm twice in a row. But Siegfried was still moving inside him and that sent him into another wave of pleasure. 

The alpha was tending the wound and licked clean the little blood coming out from the biting. Siegfried wanted this to be as gentle as possible but seeing and tasting blood, part of him felt guilty for causing Karna wound and pain. “Sumanai...” he apologized, but he couldn’t stop either.

“I love you,” Karna looked back with a smile, assuring he was happy with this. He happily accepted this pain for their bond. “I’m happy, Siegfried...” he said and Siegfried returned a smile of relieve. They kissed once again. 

Karna could feel that Siegfried was growing faster and harder, and the gentleness a moment before was replaced with persistance and fast thrusts. He was close too. A few thrusts later, he came. Low groans he let out when he released his seeds and that made Karna twitch and tremble. “Ahh— ahh...!”

While their bodies were still connected, warmth filled their chests. Siegfried held him close from behind in protective manner. They were in a moment of bliss.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

All was going very well. Now that Karna had bonded, he no longer wear that leather collar anymore. He it felt refreshing. He could now walk around without having the little fear of alpha looking at him. Not having a collar was good. Even though he trades his collar with another one that was invincible, but he was happy. 

Whenever he touched his nape, he smiled as he remembered the night he and Siegfried bonded. The wounds had completely healed after a month. But Karna still looked like a lovesick puppy. His face was pretty lewd when he thought of dirty things he had done with Siegfried.

Sieg was happy for his brother and Karna. The part timer sighed and smiled as he continue his work as Karna’s hands stopped and he started to day dream again. Karna even blushed by thinking of things, who knows what he was imagining. Sieg was getting used to this. After a minute of day dreaming, Karna’s mind returned and he continued on arranging the flowers.

When lunch time came, Cu also had returned from his delivery and they were having lunch together. Karna yawned as he opened his lunch box. Cu had his usual chinese take out and Sieg had sandwiches. They started to eat and Karna was so fast on finishing his meal. He was even faster than Cu who was fast at eating. And he was still hungry even after his box.

Right the moment he got home, the first thing he did was getting some snacks. He ate a piece of bread and cheese before he started to make dinner. And he even grab another two piece of bread and just put it into his mouth while he cooked.

Nitya watched Karna’s every movement, monitoring his mother that had been slightly off lately. The chocolate chip cookies that usually Nitya snack on was gone before he could have the first bite, leaving only the plastic on the dustbin. There was nothing left for him to bite on at his free time after school. He actully felt a bit sad looking at the blue cookies plastic laying empty with the rest of the trash.

When Siegfried came, Karna went and hugged him at the doors, giving him a kiss on cheek at it. Karna loved mixing their scents together. He liked it when he could smell Siegfried’s scent on his own body. It wasn’t anything new, they had been hugging a lot since the started dating. Though, they quickly parted because they felt the pair of blue eyes staring at their intimacy.

Karna had been awfully cute lately. When it was time for Siegfried to go home, Karna would cling to him as long as he could. He sticked his nose on Siegfried’s shoulder as he clinged on the huge man at the door. He had been holding him for at least five minutes already. “Uh, Karna. I have to go home now...”

That made Karna frowned slightly and Siegfried felt bad for it. “Sumanai, I didn’t mean to upset you.” He apologized.

“Sorry,” Karna let go for a mere seconds. He looked at the tall man’s face and got back clinging on Siegfried again. He just didn’t feel like letting the man go home. Their huggies didn’t feel enough. If possible, Karna would want to drag Siegfried to his bed and sleep with him as his pillow.

Their supportive boy, Nitya pulled on Karna’s sleeve. “Kaa-san, you’re being a bother. Siegfried have to go home.”

“Hm. I’m sorry,” Karna apologized and reluctantly let the man go after being told by his son. “See you tomorrow then.” He said, yet, still holding tightly on Siegfried’s hands, and his face was clearly saying he didn’t want Siegfries to leave.

Siegfried’s heart felt squeezed by this. How could he leave when Karna was looking that sad. It had gotten to his turn to hug Karna. He pulled and embraced Karna tightly as he closed his eyes and blushed. Nitya sighed as he watched the hopeless lovebirds snuggling at the doors, not wanting to seperate. 

Nitya want on his own business and the adults stayed like that for the next twenty minutes. Nitya had convinced himself that he didn’t want to grow up into someone like his parents.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The morning Karna opened the shop, Cu came with a cup of coffee he bought from the store nearby. And Karna instantly got bothered with the smell once Cu entered the shop. Karna covered his nose from the smell. It smelled disgusting. He couldn’t handle it.

He pondered questions in his head as he was sure he like coffee. He worked with Cu previously at a coffee shop and Karna remembered coffee to be nice. Not like this. This coffee made him feel nausea instead. He really wanted to go to the toilet for that. 

Cu raised a brow as he looked weirdly at his co-worker as he drank his coffee. Karna looked at him with disgust. His facial expression didn’t change much, but his eyes were clearly not liking the coffee. “You... what’s wrong?”

“No. I just feel unwell with that smell.” Karna answered and moved a step back to distance himself from the blue haired man.

“Haha, don’t tell me you got another kid,” Cu joked as he sipped on his coffee with a smirk plastered on his face. “Haha, it’s a joke!” He said and walked away to the backroom while drinking his coffee.

Karna was silence for a second. He was sure they were doing it safe and protected. “That’s impossi...” he wanted to say so. But then he realized it was the signs he had Nitya. But still, it was just a coffee. It wasn’t like he had morning sickness or anything close to it. 

But condoms were supposed to be 99% safe! Siegfried even bothered to change to a new one after their very first round. Karna gulped nervously as he looked around, still covering his nose though. _No. It isn’t possible. We used condoms._

At the lunch time, Karna was nowhere to be seen in the shop. Because he went to the closest minimarket and grab the testpack. Just to make sure, hoping it would be a negative and then he could relax and return to work.

He waited in silence —even though he was actually nervous inside— until the lines showed up. When it came out, it proved that 99% wasn’t a good enough number for a guarantee. This proven it.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Karna came home very weird. He was restless and couldn’t calm down even when he was sitting down. He was too anxious and didn’t know how to explain this to Siegfried that their safety net didn’t work at all.

“Kaa-san,” The boy called, waking up Karna from his inner thoughts.

“Ah, nothing. It’s nothing.” Karna replied.

“I haven’t said anything yet,” Nitya said. “What happened?”

It took him twenty seconds or so, before he opened his mouth. “I...” And the door was knocked. Siegfried was the only one who would come here at this time. Nitya went to open the door just because.

At the table, Karna was clearly abnormal. He wasn’t touching his rice and he couldn’t stare at Siegfried more than a second. He would look away the next second. He kept fidgeting at times too.

“What’s wrong?” Siegfried ask, worried with Karna’s strange behaviors. “Are you feeling sick?”

“No... I’m fine.” Karna answered slowly. 

“Kaa-san’s been like this since he come home.” Nitya added, just to make Siegfried more worried and it worked well.

Karna put down his spoon and put his hands on top of his knees as he looked down. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. They weren’t ready for this was the sole reason they used protection. And yet... Karna couldn’t help but feel guilty. Even though it wasn’t his fault. “Actually... I...” 

The other two listened and watched Karna closely. Waiting for Karna to tell them what was going on with him.

“I...got a baby...”

Siegfried’s jaw dropped just like how he dropped his spoon. “Eh...?”

Nitya took his water and drank a bit. He put down the glass and he smiled. “I guess that’s about the time. Congratulations.” He said with chill as the adult was frozen in shock.

It was silence. A long one. Karna was waiting fir Siegfried to say anything and the person was still silent in shock. Nitya ate his meal and put his plate on the sink and went to the room after saying ‘good night’. He gave them a space and privacy to talk. Such good boy was what he was.

At least ten minutes, Siegfried was wordless as he kept staring at Karna. He finally asked the question after that. “That... is that true?” 

Karna nodded, nervously. “Ah. I was... surprised as well... sorry.”

“No... it’s like that. Sumanai” he paused for a second. “I was just surprised too... are you okay?”

Karna nodded. “What about you think? ”

“...this is too sudden. I haven’t planned for this yet.”

“Sorry,” Karna apologized and frowned down. 

“No. It’s not your fault. It’ll be fine,” Siegfried said and Karna raised his head, greeted by a smile. “It’ll be okay. We’ll do this together.”

“Thank you,” Karna was relieved now. He smiled and they hold hands. It was a surprise and they didn’t expect this, but it was a good surprise nonetheless. If they were together, then it would be okay for sure. At least, Karna believed so. He didn’t doubt Siegfried’s abilities. That man had been reliable for the whole time.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Next sunday morning, Karna and Nitya went to the supermarket to get things. Actually, Karna suddenly wanted some marshmallow and they come to get some. They went to the candy shelf and there were the marshmallows. They never ate marhsmallow before and don’t really know which one was good, so Karna just randomly picked one. They get the cookies and other stuff too. And then, they went to get the oolong-cha they always get. Nitya took the tea and put it in their basket. 

They went to the cashier and paid for the snacks. They were just here for the snacks since the beginning. Main goal: marshmallow, cookies and oolong-cha. They get an extra of ice cream too.

“I’ll take those.” The boy offered to take the bags, ever since the news, he was so protective and sweet to Karna. He wouldn’t let Karna do things alone.

“It’s okay. You’re still growing. Don’t lift heavy things.” Karna said. A family bottle tea was heavy enough for an eight years old to handle. Carrying it for a while was supposedly fine, but Karna just didn’t want for his son to do it. 

They walked out from the supermarket and a man was stopped on his steps, right in front of them. Karna was stopped as well. He stopped so abrduptly and Nitya’s face hit his thigh because he was looking somewhere else. He looked up to Karna and the man in front of them while rubbing his forehead. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Karna...?” That dark skinned man stared at Karna with wide eyes. He examined Karna from to to feet. He noticed how Karna looked better and healthier than his teen days. He wear better clothing and one importan point was he no longer had his collar. His hair was styled down, not messy like how he used to look. He looked prettier and somehow, more attractive. And then he looked down to the boy next to him. The boy that looked like both of them. The child nobody asked for. He had grown quite well.

Karna quickly took his son’s hand and pulled him away. “Let’s go.”

Arjuna stared at the back of those two as they walked away. He was at loss of words, not knowing that to say or how to react for a moment. Next, he tried to chase after them.

.  
.  
.


	8. Chapter 8

“Karna, wait!” Arjuna called him as he started to walk away with the boy in his hand. Arjuna gripped on Karna’s shoulder and stopped his track by pulling him back. “Wait.” Arjuna said, more like ordering, as he spoke in authoritive tone. Karna ignored Arjuna, making him jump in front of him to stop him.

And that tone, caused Karna to stop and look at Arjuna in a clearly annoyed face. He shielded the boy behind him as he faced the dark skinned man. Karna really didn’t want to see this man, or any of his family members. Not when his boy was with him. “Step aside.” He said in low, agressive tone.

Arjuna was looking at the 8-years-old. He stared more on him than Karna, when he still looked back and forth on both of them. “Listen, Karna. I am sorry for what I did. I’m truly sorry... for not doing anything when mother... throw you out,” he said as he frowned, his expression seemed like he was really regretful. “I’m really sorry. Please forgive me.” He bowed his head.

Karna stared at him for seconds and then, he sigh. The sour taste sprouted inside his mouth. He tighten his grip on the smaller hand. Nitya looked up, stillin confusion that a stranger suddenly stopped them. Arjuna’s lips formed a frown as he waited for a respond, fearing that Karna might not want to talk to him anymore. Karna responded to his younger brother a moment later. “I never had any grudge towards you.” 

Arjuna blinked twice, and then he smiled a bit. A guilty smile. But he was glad Karna would accept his apology. “Thank you,” he thanked and looked at the boy that had been peeking from behind Karna. “Can I speak to him?” Arjuna asked and Karna nodded slowly. 

Arjuna knelt down while Nitya was grabbing on Karna’s shirt, feeling threatened with the stranger. Arjuna smiled to him as he watched his boy. “Hello. Nice to meet you. I’m Arjuna. Your mother’s... younger brother. What’s your name?”

Nitya didn’t really trust him. His cold eyes pierced the man while his brows were curled up. He was glaring. Arjuna could see what the boy got from him. It was as if he was looking to his own pictures from his childhood, minus the eye and hair. That jaw shape, that nose, that skin, it was from him. Nitya didn’t answer his question. He hid his face behind Karna and ignored the man.

Arjuna waited and he gave up. He got back to his feet and returned his attention to Karna. “I want to make it up for past mistakes,” He said with begging looks. “Please let me help you.”

“I don’t need your help.” Karna answered as stern as he could. There was no waver in his voice. He need nothing from Arjuna. 

“Please, Karna. Please don’t let me live the rest of my life in guilt. Just a little is fine, please let me do something to make it up. Please.” 

After weighing Arjuna’s apologetic face and his own desire, Karna looked down to Nitya. Despite the bad things Arjuna had done, it was undeniable that he was the father, even if Karna didn’t want to admit it that his son was born from something so taboo.

Karna agreed on that because Arjuna seemed like he was really sorry. They exchanged contact and Arjuna promised he would help to support the boy. Actually, Karna didn’t need it. Even if they weren’t rich and were fine with Siegfried’s support. It was simply because Arjuna was begging, looking so miserable that Karna agreed on it. And, blood was thicker than blood. He had doubts but Karna felt it was unfair if he didn’t ket Arjuna see Nitya.

While they were talking, they didn’t realize they were being watched. Arjuna had totally forgotten about his ‘trial mode fiancee’ that he left on the car. He was supposed to buy drinks. Medb was more interested in Cu, and therefore only acting as Arjuna’s fiancee for mean time. Because she wanted to make Cu jealous. And Arjuna agreed on it because he wanted his mother to stop pestering him about marriage. So they were both in win-win situation. 

Medb smirked as she watched them as she hid behind the wall. “Hmmm~”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Siegfried had been visiting almost every night ever since he and Karna started to go steady. Because he couldn’t skip a day without seeing his sun. Especially since the news was told to him. Even if he wasn’t staying for dinner, he would still come just to see Karna and their minion. He just went straight to Karna’s home after work. Nitya would be at home that time, so even if Karna came home later —rarely though, but sometimes it does happen when there was a big order for the next day—, Siegfried still got to go inside. And he was more than happy to chat with his boy.

The door was opened but Nitya, telling Siegfried that Karna wasn’t home yet. So, they started to make dinner on their own first. Nitya had warmed the rice. Karna always cook at the morning, so when it was time for dinner, Nitya simply had to plug the cable and click the warm button.

Siegfried asked what had they planned for dinner and he was told stir-fry shrimp and tofu. So, Siegfried proceed on taking the needed ingredients from the fridge and started cutting the garlic, meat, and tofu. As he cut the stuffs, Nitya told him about the supermarket incident from yesterday at his seat at the table. “Kaa-san quickly want to leave when he came. He stopped us and says sorry after that. He apologized for what he did and for letting kaa-san being kicked out from the house.”

His hand stopped and he turned back, looking at Nitya with worried expression. Anyone would be worried if their mate was harrassed by someone. “Who is that person?” He asked.

Nitya shook his head. “He told me he was kaa-san’s younger brother.” 

“Brother?” Siegfried questioned as he sat across the boy. He put down the knife on the cutting board. He was truly worried and wanted Karna to come home soon and asked him what happened. Karna once told him that he had younger brothers, five of them. But Siegfried really didn’t know what kind of person were they. Or his mother. Karna only mentioned them a few times and they weren’t exactly close to him. “Did he said anything else?”

“He said he want to help,” The boy answered as he looked up to the tall man.

“Help with what?”

“Dunno,” Nitya said as he shrugged. “He’s creepy. I don’t like him at all. Kaa-san dislike him too.”

Siegfried hummed to himself as he think. “We’ll just ask him later, okay?” He asked and got a nod from Nitya.

He went back to cooking and Karna returned home when he was just finished. He turned off the heat and was about to serve them to the plates when the click sound and the door opened. “Kaa-san, welcome back,” Nitya greeted.

“Welcome home,” Siegfried greeted him with a smile. He washed his hands, dried them and took off his apron. He went to Karna and gave him a kiss on the temple and pulled him into his embrace, breathing into his snow white hair, enjoying Karna’s warmth scent. “You’re quite late today.”

Karna nodded. A bit awkward. “Sumanai, something came up.” He couldn’t say to Siegfried that he was meeting Arjuna, telling him about Nitya because he wanted to know and was given money, not a small amount of them. Karna tried to refuse it at first, but Arjuna said it was for the years before. That he wanted to compensate. Karna ended up taking that thick envelope of money after thinking about Nitya. That boy deserve good things as well.

“How are you?” Siegfried asked as he hugged his pair closer, smelling him more with a wide smile. He was actually the clingy one. He was similar to a big fluffy dog. Alaskan Malamute? Newfoundland? Who knows. If he had a tail, he surely would be wagging it now. “Anything different today? How do you feel?” He asked before kissing on the pale cheek.

Karna couldn’t help but smile. The weight on his back since he met Arjuna, the unease flew away. Being adored like this gave him this warm feelings in his chest. Ah, Siegfried never changed. So loyal and lovely. _How many years had pssed? There is nothing to worry about. This man is always by my side._ “I am good, thank you.” He said and he brushed their lips together. 

Their greetings took like ten minutes just for the huggings and brushes. When they were done, they found Nitya sitting at the table, resting his head on the top of the table above his hands, waiting for them to done with his super bored eyes. Finally, they could have the dinner. 

And as they ate, Siegfried asked Karna the thing Nitya told him. “Nitya told me that you met your younger brother yesterday. Did he do something?”

There was a slight uncomfortable feeling, but Karna brushed it off. It was nothing serious even if Arjuna wanted to have anything to do with them. “Ah. It’s nothing serious. He was trying to be friendly.”

Siegfried smiled, glad for Karna. Brothers were supposed to be nice to each other. “That’s good.” He said innocently, not knowing what was the tragedy behind them.

It was fine as long as nobody knew, so Karna thought. He was happy with his tiny world right now.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

—A few days later—

The school had just finished, Nitya left the gate of his elementary school. Since it was elementary school, it didn’t have any after school activities and he was to go home and enjoy his nice and warm time home alone, to read something good and snack on the biscuits and chips.

Because recently, Karna had been buying a lot of snacks. It was partly because the guilt he felt. It had been a few times that Nitya had to stare at the empty plastic of his favorite biscuits because Karna ate everything in the house. Literally everything edible. When he saw his son staring at the blue plastic at the dust bin, Karna felt so bad. So bad. It was like looking at his son’s face when his hope had been crushed into pieces. So he bought more.

Nitya found it a bit weird because they weren’t exactly have the money to just snack on everything. They were a bit tight on it. But Karna said it was fine. He even told his boy to get anything he wanted. And Nitya certainly didn’t trust him at all. He even wondered where Karna got these extra funds. But Karna said it was okay. So their cupboard and fridge was actually filled with so many food right now. He even got Nitya the novels he wanted. Four of them.

He walked out from the gate with a smile. Finally, he was released from the painful hours of boring classroom. School was too easy. His books were better. He didn’t like kids in his class. They talked about boring things all the time. Nitya wouldn’t even bother joining them.

But when he walked the street to his home, a car stopped next to him and the window opened. “Hello, boy~” A cute woman with pink hair called the boy. “Can you tell me the right way to go to the shopping mall?” She asked as she eyed him with curious eyes.

“Eh?” The boy was a bit confused, feeling something was fishy about this woman. But he nodded, and told her she had to go straight, turn left and then right and go straight again. “You see the donuts shop and turn left. That’s the mall.”

“Can you come in and lead me there? My driver is new, he doesn’t know the way~” Medb said in her trademark cute voice.

Okay. Something was very wrong. That was already an alert. Nitya turned away and started to walk away, not wanting to do with that lady. She was 1000% dangerous for sure. Nitya knew it. He wasn’t a dumb kid. But Medb came out and grabbed the boy from behind and pulled him into the car. And she ordered the driver to go on. 

Nitya was sweating cold. He tried to get out from the car, but Medb was hugging him. Literally putting him in between her boobs. He tried to push away but an adult was stronger than him. The boobs bounced as he tried to push her away. “You’re pretty cute aren’t you? Are you Arjuna’s hidden child~?”

“Let me go!” Nitya yelled and trashed around.

“Ahh~ It’s okay. Onee-san will return you later!”

Medb ordered the driver to go to Pandava mansion. The whole way, Nitya was literally being held and suffocate between the boobs. She opened the window and talked to the gate keeper in his post. “Is mistress Kunti home?”

“Yes,” the gate keeper nodded. “Mistress is home.”

She was welcomed inside by the servants. She had come here a few times and Kunti liked her. Because she was a woman with high background from prestigious family. When Arjuna introduced her to Kunti, she was really overjoyed and so were the other brothers. They though finally, their Arjuna could be a proper adult now.

Medb grabbed on the boy’s arm, pulling him into the mansion despite of his protest. Internally, Nitya was screaming for his mom, wanting to go home. Despite of his face being angry, he was actually very afraid inside. His hands and feet were cold. 

And Medb entered the living room. She smiled widely and pushed the boy to the front. “Aunty, this Arjuna’s son! He looks a lot like him, right?” She said as she pinched the boy’s soft cheek.

Kunti was frozen in shock as she stood silently. Soon, her expression shifted to fear. She looked at the blue eyes and she trembled.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

When Karna came home, his precious son was not there. That never happened before. Even if he went to the library, he would come back before Karna come home. He went straight to the library from school and would be home before Karna. But even so, he just got new books. He had no reason to go to the library. Plus, he didn’t have any friends to play with, and his hobby was to be in home.

At first, Karna though, maybe Nitya was just a bit late because he was too taken with the reading. He waited for fifteen minutes, and he hadn’t come home yet. That was very strange. 

Getting worried, Karna went to the library to search for him. He entered the library, walked pssing the shelves to look for his boy, but Nitya wasn’t there. Not at the longue too. Karna went to ask the librarian too. She knew him because that boy was a regular visitor here. He came here a lot to read and borrow books.

“Did my son gone home already?” Karna asked. 

“Eh..? Nitya didn’t come today.” She answered with a pause between.

And that sent Karna to a panic mode. His son was gone.

.  
.  
.


	9. Chapter 9

Nitya sat on the middle of the long coach. He sat as he looked down and up, and his both hands are gripping his knees. He looked at the scary middle aged woman in front of him, she was looking at him with complex emotions. Anger, sadness, disappointment. Many. And none of them were the good ones. Nitya couldn't bear looking to her for more than three seconds and looked down to his thighs again. Of course, nothing was served to him. Even if he was given anything, how could he eat? He was basically kidnapped here. 

An eight-years-old, brought here as a joke, and now was being kept here with an middle aged woman staring at him. Medb had been asked to leave politely by Kunti. She was just waiting for the rest of the drama on her nice bed. Plus, this could be a reason for her to break off the already-a-year engagement without making herself look bad. Surely, Arjuna having an illegitimate child was a big shock to Kunti, but that wasn’t the biggest problem here.

Kunti was furious, sad, angry, and she cursed herself for not noticing this. If she had knew the child Karna carried around was a product of incest, she would certainly, without a second of hesitation, abort it. Even if it was illegal or it would kill Karna, she would do it. Her mistake was thinking that Karna was just a hoodlum playing outside and got pregnant irresponsibly. It never crossed her head that it might be one he made with her precious son. It never crossed her head that that demon spawn she birthed from an accident, would dare to do this. _For what? Revenge!?_

But first thing she needed to know was about this boy. She had called the family doctor to come here as fast as he could with the secondary-sex tool kit. She was waiting for that. And after twenty minutes waiting, the doctor arrived with his device. “Ma’am,” he greeted with a nod as the maid led him into the room. 

“This child. Secondary sex and dna test,” just in case. “How long must I wait for the result?” Kunti asked as she pressed her nose bridge in stress. 

“Not long, ma’am. I only need draw some blood.” The doctor said and Kunti nodded, telling him to do that. The doctor grabbed on Nitya’s arm, and rolled up his sleeve. Nitya was scared. Now that these people were doing test on him. He trembled as he looked at the syringe and needle pressing into his skin. He watched as his blood being drawn into the syringe.

He wasn’t a brave boy. In fact, Nitya was a a coward and a mama-boi. It wasn’t that he was too brave that he didn’t scream on this. He was too afraid that he couldn’t make a sound. His heart had been doing cardio work and his brain was screaming help. But all of those wasn’t seen because of how flat his face was. He looked annoyed at the surface with those curled brows. And that totally reminded Kunti of Karna. That fiendish expression. Such condesending eyes as he looked at her.

And the results came quick. The doctor took the best equipment and had a truck for this. Because when it came to the rich Pandavas, they would be paid sweetly. And he informed the mistress. “He’s an alpha and he’s truly your grandson, ma’am.”

Kunti dimissed the doctor and asked to be left alone with the boy. The doors were closed. Only the window was open, revealing the sky on sun set. “What is your name?” She asked, trying to start a conversation with the silent boy. But if course he didn’t reply. He was still scared. “How’s your mother?”

The boy managed to open his mouth, and he asked a question with his little voice. “Can I go home now?” He asked. That was all he wanted. Screw everything else. Nitya was sure that his mother would be so worried right now and he wanted to go back to him this instance. _What’s wrong with these strangers?! I want to go home!_

Kunti didn’t reply to that. She instead, served him a piece of cake that she originally prepared to have a chat with Medb. She also poured him a glass of chilled juice and pushed the two things on the coffee table at his side. “Eat this. You must be hungry.”

As if he was hungry. One couldn’t be hungry in this kind of situation. Nitya didn’t touch the food. Kunti sighed and she left the boy alone in the room as she made phonecalls to summon her sons. 

Kunti didn’t explicitly state anything except for that she needed to talk to them. Arjuna was the first to arrive and was totally shocked to see Nitya, sitting alone in the room, unmoving at all. That boy’s small back seemed like the saddest thing in the world. His face was facing the other side, but Arjuna was sure he was frowning. 

He walked into the room, and stood next to the long-seat. He looked at the boy and he looked back. _How did mother found out?_ Not only that, Arjuna had many questions. Did Karna even know that his child was here? “Mother, does Karna know about this?” 

“About me finding out about this child?” She asked back, with her dark eyes looking at her son with a big disappointment. She was angry with that question. How dare Arjuna spoke that name.

“No...About him being here.” Arjuna answered. His mother was silent, and he was pretty sure Karna didn’t know about it. Arjuna quickly went to the boy, and grabbed his hand. “I’ll take you home.” Nitya nodded at Arjuna, but he pulled the hand off him. He didn’t like to be touched by strangers. Nitya jumped down from the couch and followed him. 

“What are you doing!?” Kunti yelled and tried to stop him. 

Arjuna looked back at her for seconds. “I’m returning him,” he told her and ignored her efforts to stop him. Arjuna didn’t want the other brothers to see this boy or else, it would be a big problem. “Karna must be worried sick now. We’ll talk about this later.” Arjuna said and then left the room, half sprinting while pulling the child. The left the main door, passing some servants. They all witnessed Arjuna and the child miss Medb brought.

As soon as they entered the car, Arjuna called Karna. When Karna picked the phone, he sounded very tired. He was breathless. He had been running around from sometime. "...Nitya... He's gone," Karna said, his voice was shaking, and his breaths were short. And he was still running as Arjuna could hear his footsteps.

"He's with me," Arjuna said as he drove out from the gates. The gatekeeper nodded to him, and Arjuna ignored that. "Let's meet up at the supermarket."

When Arjuna arrived, Karna was already at the supermarket entrance, waiting with a very pale and scared face. Next to him was a huge towering man. Arjuna had expected Karna to be with someone else since he no longer had his collar. _So that's Karna's mate?_

As soon as the car was parked and the doors were unlocked, Nitya jumped out out from the car as fast as he could. The tears he wanted to spill since two hours ago and when he was being injected with needles fell out like a waterfall. He ran to Karna and hugged him like his dear life, burying his face on Karna's stomach while sobbing. Nitya was just super glad that he was back to his home. Karna knelt down and hugged his boy. He was relieved that his son was fine. 

Arjuna came out from his car without turning off the engine. He walked towards them, but still a few steps away. Siegfried was quite surprised to see this man. If his eyes weren't playing trick on him, then.. The horror stroke Siegfried. A few scenarios played inside his head. "Sorry. Mother found him and kept him in the mansion." Arjuna apologized and said.

Karna picked the child up, carrying him while he cried on his shoulder and clinging on his back. Karna looked at Arjuna with cold eyes. "Please, don't bother with us anymore." Karna said. 

“But I—!”

“It was all in the past!” Karna said, half yelling. Shielding his boy in protective manner. That sobbings made Karna upset. Really upset. People could do what they want to him, but he hated it when someone treat his boy badly. “Forget about us.”

Arjuna couldn't give an instant answer. He was silent for seconds. He was upset. All he wanted was to fix things up and atone for his past mistakes, but it seemed like it would be hard. He still need to go home to talk about this with his mother and brothers. So, he nodded. "I understand. Sorry for the trouble." Arjuna said. He went back into his car, and left.

That time, Karna was reminded again, that even if Nitya might be a smart boy, he was still a child nonetheless. His hopeless crying made himfelt the worst. It had been a long time since Nitya last cried, but this crying of his really made Karna sad. He rubbed on the boy's back as they walked back in silence. Siegfried said nothing. He was thinking about things inside his head. Karna told him that his brother found Nitya. But he seemed like hiding something. Karna still needed to explain this to Siegfried at home.

—————

At home, after calming and putting Nitya to the bed, Karna came out from the room. He thought Siegfried would be at least be a bit angry, but instead, the man made him a cup of hot chocolate. He sat down next to Karna and gave him a back rub. Karna raised his head and looked at Siegfried’s face. “Sorry for not telling you...”

"Are you okay?" Siegfried asked and Karna nodded. “Drink that first.” Siegfried said and Karna nodded again. He picked the cup up and took a few sip of the warm sweet drink. It helped him warm up. “Who was that?” Siegfried asked. He stared at Karna, waiting for answer.

It took Karna a minute of silence as he held on the cup. He was thinking about how to explain this properly. Words were never his strong point. He could only hope he would manage to convey what he really meant. “That was my half-brother... and...”

“You don’t have to force yourself. If it’s hard to say, you don’t have to,” that moment, Siegfried gave him the most assuring smile. He wasn’t angry nor he was disappointed. He trusted Karna. He believed that Karna wouldn’t cheat on him. “You can tell me once you’re ready. I trust you.”

It was always so. _Ah, I’m such an idiot_ , Karna couldn’t help but thought. For a second, he feared that Siegfried would leave him if he was told the truth. He forgot how Siegfried had accepted him without questioning anything for years. He shook his head lightly and he hold on Siegfried’s hand. He told him everything. He had to. 

Karna told him about his origin, his unknown father and his mother’s mistake, his relationship with his mother and brothers, his isolated childhood, his hard times he had to pass by his own because of his body, his happiest day at the high school. About how Siegfried was his only saver since the day one they met. About the incident that caused him to be disowned. But even so, he couldn’t stop himself from loving his son. He was happy. He was happy despite of all of those curses and hardships that seemed to have no way out. His eyes were filled with emotions. He raised his hand and touched Siegfried’s cheek. “Thank you, Siegfried. For always by my side.”

Siegfried listened to him calmly and touched Karna’s back of hand. “He’s our child,” Siegfried responded to the full story. “Isn’t that so?” he added and Karna smiled at that. "From now on, we're going to be together more. What happened at the past didn't matter. I love you. From that time when we were still students, until now and to the..."

He was stopped on his words and Karna raised his brows, and then Siegfried went red. He just spoke the word he had always want to say for so long without even realizing it, until now. His cheeks reddened and he smiled so wide like an idiot despite of the mood was being tense. "Sumanai-- I..."

Karna chuckled at that. "Ah. I know," he straighten himself and moved forward and landed a kiss on the man's lips. Their eyes met as their lips were connected. When they parted, Karna rested his head on the board chest, listening to Siegfried's super fast beating heart. This man was still suck a dork even when they had been together for so long. "Thank you... Thank you..."

\------

Nitya woke up the next morning, inside his warm covers on his futon. But the warmth was not just because of the covers. It was because Karna was sleeping next to his right side, in the same futon. He looked to the right side where usually Karna would sleep, it was filled by Siegfried. Nitya was technically in between them. And that felt safe. It felt so safe in this spot. Siegfried didn't stay the night much except for some occasions when on new year or some events and Siegfried sticked until too late. And whenever he did, both Karna and Nitya were both happy. Karna didn't say it, but he was happy to share one roof with Siegfried even just for a night. Waking up in between the two people he liked the most, it was great.

He closed back his eyes and slept more and the second time he opened his eyes, he was alone and the other futon were rolled up. He looked at the clock, and it was eight. Somehow, the alarm didn't ring. No. It was set off. Nitya got up to the kitchen as he smell something delicious from there. Karna and Siegfried were there. Karna was sitting at the table as he snacked on some chips and Siegfried was making breakfast. They both looked very happy. The thing from yesterday was almost like it never happened. "Good morning." Karna greeted.

"Kaa-san, it's pass the time for work. We're late." 

"Ah," Karna nodded and Siegfried served the pancakes at the table with a smile. They were just a normal family, just like the other normal family. "Let's just skip out today and go somewhere together. We haven't do that for some time." 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It was a mess on Arjuna's side. No, not because his family was angry with him. No, they were not. Kunti was actually sad and disappointed in herself for not noticing what was going on with his teen sons back then. Her dislike for Karna risen up more, but she wasn't blaming him entirely. Her wrath moments had passed, even if her other sons' hadn't. A huge gap formed between the family and Medb broke her engagement. That was what she wanted in the first place. After that night of big argument versus Arjuna, in which he was trying his best to defend Karna, Kunti gave in. In her head, she was thinking of a way to solve this thing. Even if she disliked Karna, that boy was for sure her grandson. An innocent child. He was not the sinner.

Two months had passed since that night, and Arjuna had refused to see her or to talk to her. He had distanced himself. Kunti cried so many times at the night. Even when she went to see Arjuna on her own, her son couldn't smile anymore. He looked melancholic.

She run a check on Karna's current life. His mate was just a normal teacher and no one special. He was an alpha, but nothing sort of their level. He could afford a decent life, but nothing spectacular. He had little savings. His brother, Sigurd was more on the successful side he was a manager of a company and his wife, Brynhildr was from a upper class family like the Pandava. Sigurd technically married into his position. His youngest adopted brother was a beta who lost his parents at the tsunami disaster. Karna was just doing his low-skill job at the flower shop and that child, Nitya was just attending local public school. Something Kunti would never let her children do. Such was the definition of a normal family. 

Seeing that boy, even if he had Karna's eyes she hated, he reminded her of Arjuna when he was a child at that age. He looked just like him. A poor little boy, he must be having a hard life being with Karna. Or so, she thought. She wanted that child. She wanted to take him in. She knew it was a risky idea. But after spending days and nights thinking about it, she made up her mind.

She summoned her lawyer to a private room in a five star restaurant and asked about the child custody law. She told him about Karna being her son and she wanted her grandson to be with her because she didn't trust Karna. Of course, she mentioned nothing about the father. "He is not fit to raise the child. Is there anyway for me to take the right of that child from him?"

"You can ask him personally. He can declare that he is unable to support the child financially, and he can be yours. That is the easiest way and I finish the legal works in no time," The lawyer answered as he fixed his glasses. He was a middle aged man. He had been serving the family since the previous head, Pandu. "Other than that, you can prove him being a bad parent and take it to the court. For example, if a mother is a prostitute and she brought her customer home, she can lose her rights of the child." He explained a took a short sip of his herbal tea and cleared his dry throat. "But that case, the custody will go to the father before you, mistress. But we can skip that with enough funds and if the father didn't put any further claim on that child."

.  
.  
.

When Karna was doing the usual daily work with Sieg while Cu was out for delivery, Kunti came. She entered the shop with her steward. When the bell above the door rang, Karna raised his head and was surprised to see her. She looked around the small shop. It was fitting for someone like Karna. She looked to the part-timer young man, and then to Karna. She examined her son, and the bulge under his apron caught her eyes. She didn't receive this on the report. She examined more, and Karna was actually different from what she had imagined. She didn't imagine him to be this neat and good looking. With that soft white hair tied into a ponytail, wearing clean and nice looking sweater, even his shoes were clean. Anyone could see that Karna was taken care of very well. 

"Why are you here... mother?" Karna asked, hesitatingly refer her as his mother, fearing if even that would offend her. Sieg was quite surprised when he heard Karna called her that. As far as he knew, Karna's family never cared about Karna. That was why he was closer to their family. Karna was pretty sure that his mother disliked him, or maybe hate, especially after she found out about Nitya. He didn't know why she would want to come her. The only thing he could thought of, was she coming her, was for the shop. And he was just happening to be here. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I want to talk to you for a moment," she said in quite a light tone, as if she was trying to lighten the mood. "I haven't seen you for a while. Can you come with me?" 

Karna seemed a bit troubled. He wanted to honor her request and go with her. Yes, he still hadn't said anything on his part yet. He wanted to apologize for what had happened even if that wasn't his fault. But he couldn't just leave in the middle of work, until Sieg tapped on Karna's shoulder and spoke. "It's okay to go home early today. I'll stay here."

Karna nodded and thanked him, with his flat-as-ever face. He took off his apron and he left with his mother.


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as Karna picked up a box, Siegfried quickly put down the box he was holding and went to Karna and take over that box. Yes, this happened a lot. Not only boxes. But everything. If Siegfried saw Karna picking anything heavy, even grocery bags, he would stop whatever he was doing and ran to save the day. As if carrying something with weight was a huge danger.

"I'll do it," He said as soon as he took over the box. They were in process of moving into a new house and the boxes were dropped in the doorsteps. Aside from the furniture that were carried and placed by the people from the moving agency, the rest of the boxes were their own business. And Siegfried was serious about not letting Karna carry the boxes. He was worried that carrying heavy things could be bad. He read it somewhere that pregnant people weren't supposed to carry heavy things, but Siegfried was a bit too extreme. But that was just his love. 

Well, at least he would let Karna did the easy work like opening the boxes and arrange their stuffs into their new home. It took them hours to set up their stuffs. Siegfried gave his bed for their son and settled with the futons with Karna. “I hope you don’t mind using my bed.” Siegfried said as he pushed the bed to the walls and the boy nodded. Above all rooms, or even their own. Siegfried and Karna prioritize Nitya’s room first. They arranged his stuffs and fill his cupboard with his shirts, made his bed. They adored their minion the most. And then, they moved on their own room. Leaving Nitya with the small stuffs which he claim he could do it by himself. He was a smart boy and his parents knew it. Plus Nitya wanted them to be together more.

When dinner time was near, about six and a quarter, Karna’s hungry alarm automatically went off. None of them realized the time had passed so quickly because of business of moving house. And that long 'grukkk' sound from his stomach was loud. He had been a bit hungry since an hour ago, but he figured he should take care of the room first. Plus he had snacked on some biscuits too, so he thought it would be okay. But no. The little sun wanted to eat now and Karna blushed in embarrassment. “Sumanai,” he apologized with red tint on his cheeks.

Siegfried chuckled and smiled. Karna was really cute. That embarrassed face was really pretty. He was very happy to have Karna as his mate. Plus, Siegfried didn’t care if Karna was a big eater. It would be a problem if he wouldn’t eat. When one was in love, they would feed their beloved a lot. At least, Siegfried believed so. He was a simple guy. Siegfried’s eyes trailed down as he watched Karna’s form. That bulge was beautiful. Every time he watched Karna, he simply felt this proudness in his chest, accompanied with so much love. They hadn’t made any dinner because they were so busy. And their kitchen wasn’t set up yet. “Let’s grab something outside. What do you want to eat?” Siegfried said as he got up. He offered a hand for Karna to grab on.

Karna took that hand with a happy smile and he hummed pleasantly. "I’d like shrimp...oh and sour cream and lemon too,” He said and blushed and tried to hide his away by facing away. His carvings were so weird that even himself felt it was weird. Back then when he was with Nitya, he didn't have any of these. It was a hard process which he got a very long and serious morning sickness. He didn't had any carvings too as he spent most of his time working and working. Back then when Nitya was born, Karna was slightly worried because all he eat while he was carrying the boy was just instant noodle. But he turned out fine. Maybe. Siegfried hugged him for a few seconds because he couldn’t resist. Karna was too cute. 

But if hugs was the end, it was big wrong. Because Siegfried add a kiss on Karna's cheek before he would let go of his embrace. "Let's go get some lemon at our way home, okay?" he said and Karna nodded. That Karna's pleased face as he nodded was the best. Lemons were enough to make him happy.

They went to call their supportive minion. “Nitya, we’re going to eat out. Let’s go.” Karna said as he grabbed on the boy’s coat, gloves and scarf. He handed those to Nitya. The boy took his cold outfit and wore it. It was late autumn, so it was pretty cold now. They had to wear thick clothes. After getting ready, they left their new. A normal two story, small family home. They probably must work for the rest of their lives to fully pay for this house's credit. But Karna liked it. This was what Kanra had been dreaming for. This was his definition of happiness. There was nothing worth more than the smiles of his treasured people as they live together.

“Kaa-san!” The boy called as he opened his hand, asking to be held. Eight years olders might be embarrassed to be a mama-boi, but not Nitya. He still want to be spoilt. Karna took his hands and the boy smiled. He looked at Karna with shining eyes, as if he was looking at the sun. _This made me._ he thought as he smirked. 

  


After that, Nitya looked at the other adult. He offered him his other hand, still smiling happily. “Tou-san!” He called him, no longer by his name. That calling gave Siegfried a little bit sparks in his chest. Siegfried didn't care if people called him dumb for his bad choice. He loved this child. This boy was his son. He took that small hand and they walked together. This was just like how Nitya pictured his family when he was at kindergarten.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kunti took Karna to a coffee shop. An expensive one. The one she sometimes came with her friends after shopping because it was right at the mall. She ordered a cup of coffee and asked Karna what he wanted. He passed it. He couldn’t drink something cost this much anyway. They sat at a small round table across each other. The coffee came, but Kunti wasn't drinking it. She didn't drink coffee. She ordered it simply because she need to order something. 

She examined her son that she had abandoned once. Karna was completely different from what she had imagined for years. Karna wasn't ugly, nor he was dirty. His hands were not rough, a ring was circled on his finger and his skin was actually clean and clear. There wasn't any spot on them. And his sweater and his black coat he was holding didn't seemed cheap either. Of course it wasn't cheap one. Siegfried would never bought Karna cheap things. He would try his best to provide the best he could. 

"What is it that you want to talk about, mother?" Karna awkwardly started the conversation again. They had been total silence ever since the left the flower shop, even in the car, the spoke nothing. He stared at her with his flat cold eyes, but in actuality, he was in a mini panic mode inside. He was nervous. Kunti might not see it, as she only saw Karna being a cold inexpressive monster, but Siegfried would notice it instantly.

"You seems like doing fine." Kunti said, totally not answering his question. Yet.

"Ah. I'm doing okay." Karna replied in lighter tone. Totally nervous. Karna gulped as he looked down to his hands, crossed together. "Mother... I am sorry for all the troubles I have caused you."

"I see. It's good if you're sorry," She said as she raised her head a bit. "How's your son?"

Karna looked up, a bit surprised that his mother would ask that. Karna was expecting that his mother would be cursing him and his son for his birth. "He's doing fine. Mother, what you did scared him a lot. I hope you won't do that again."

"I won't. He is my grandson," That calling made Karna bit hopeful. That his mother wouldn't hate NItya. That his mother could be called grandmother by the boy. Karna smiled a bit, relieved that the boy was spared from the hatred. "I want to talk about him," she added and Karna raised a brow. She sighed as she looked at his stomach. "You have another baby coming on your way. When is the due?"

"In five months..." Karna answered slowly, not understanding why she asked it.

"Your husband must be very happy. Finally, you two got a child of your own," She talked while her hands was put above her branded bag. "With that baby coming, you don't really want Nitya anymore, right? I'm sure no alpha would happily take in a child that is not his own. Isn't he now a pebble in your life? I'm sure your husband would rather start his family without Nitya."

"... what do you mean?" 

"I'll take him in. I will can provide him with the best. I can send him to the best school," She said as she took out a thick envelope. What was inside, Karna didn't even need to guess. Arjuna had given him the same thing, but Kunti's was twice thicker. She pushed the envelope towards Karna, in which he stared in shock. His mind wasn't playing game with him. His mother was asking for Nitya. And she acted like she was doing him a favor. "It'll be okay. It's just a bit of paperwork. After that, your life will be easier. That child will no longer be a burden to your life."

Karna's mouth was open, but he was silent for a few minutes. "Nitya's not a burden. Siegfried and I never thought of him as a burden. Siegfried thought of him like his own son."

"What if, he changed his mind and didn't want that child anymore? What if he leaves you for that? You're an omega. If he leaves you, it's over. You can't have another partner. Think of it properly. You need to be careful with your choices. You must not make another mistake. Nitya will have a better life with--" 

She didn't got to finish her sentence. Karna got up from his seat, not wanting to hear anymore. Those things were in his head for years. That was the main reason he didn't pursue Siegfried for years. Because he feared it would not work out as he had a son already. He didn't need her to repeat his worries. But Siegfried said he loved Nitya and Karna trusted that. Siegfried was for no doubt, loved both of them. Karna knew her words meant nothing, but he was afraid and upset. "Sorry. We're doing fine. I am going now." he said and sprinted out from the cafe. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Karna had to take the train to get home. And he didn’t really like the eyes people giving him, looking him weirdly. Usually, he didn’t care about it when he walked to his work. His home was close to it and he was used to the neighbors already. But in the station and the train, where it was filled by mostly strangers, Karna felt vurnable. He tried to calm down and sat down at the seat right next to the door so he could leave as soon as possible. It was a bad trip.

He was on halfway home, walking as he thought about his mother’s words. Siegfried saw him and chased after him. “Karna,” he called with a smile, happy to see his mate after a long day work, and went to him. Soon, he noticed that Karna was being unnatural. “What’s wrong?”

After a few seconds, Karna shook his head lightly. “No. It’s nothing. Sumanai.” He said and tried to smile.

“Really?” Siegfried asked again. His face was showing his worry as he grab on Karna’s arms and examined his face properly. 

“Ah,” Karna nodded and he touched Siegfried’s hand. “Don’t worry.”

When they arrived home, they were greeted by Nitya. And Karna was glad to see him. For once, he was afraid that his mother would take him again. Karna sighed in relieve as he sat down at the table. Siegfried quickly poured him a glass of warm water. “I’ll do the cooking tonight, you should rest.” He said and turned to the fridge.

“Thank you,” Karna nodded and smiled up a bit. He drank the water slowly, thinking about his mother’s words. It was a little fear inside his heart. He looked to Siegfried’s back as he held on the warm glass of water. 

Nitya picked a book he borrowed from the library and brought it to Karna. He opened the page he was on previously, and showed it to Karna. He pointed at a word. “How do I read this?”

Karna picked up the book as he read a but if the page, it was a history book. Karna explained to him the word, the meaning and how to read it. Siegfried listened them as he prepared the dinner, glancing back at times.

Karna from earlier looked so pale as if he just saw a ghost.

.  
.  
.


	11. Chapter 11

The sound of clock ticking was somehow, annoying tonight. It wasn't even in their room. The clock was outside their room, but for some reason, it was very loud tonight. Probably it was because Karna couldn't sleep at all. He opened his eyes after lying here, trying to sleep for an hour.

“Did your mother did something?”

That questioned made Karna raised his head and looked back. His back had been facing Siegfried for sometime. “You’re not sleeping yet?” Karna asked as he changed position, laying on his left side and faced his mate.

Siegfried was facing him too, with the same position. He smiled slightly, but his brows were frowning. “How can I sleep when you’re feeling so uneasy?” He said and he brushed on Karna’s cheek. “I asked Sieg what happened, he told me that your mother came to the shop. Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

That made felt Karna slightly better. He touched the back of Siegfried’s hand and closed his eyes, sighing. He was happy that Siegfried gave him this much of attention. He scooted over to the man’s side and hugged him under the covers. He breathe onto Siegfried’s shoulder. This smell calmed him and this warmth made him felt safe. Karna nuzzled to the man, acting spoilt and clingy. Karna loved being in this man’s arms.

But for Siegfried, it was just cute. He kissed Karna’s forehead and he stared at his face, adoring him for a few more seconds. Karna got a bit better now. Hugs did help. “Do you want to snack on something? Chips? Or maybe ice cream? We still have the butter cookies too.”

Karna chuckled at that. Lately, Siegfried kept offering food that Karna was a bit worried that he might get fat. Like, every single day, Siegfried would be asking if Karna want to eat this or that. He wanted to make his pregnant mate happy and his instinct just told him to provide food. More food, the better. Karna was eating for two after all. “I want some fish nori soup.” Karna said.

Yes, that wasn’t something they had ready to eat. But Siegfried was more than happy to make it even at the middle of night. “Do you want udon in it?”

“Ah. But not too much.” Karna answered, smiling back to his beloved. Karna truly loved this man.

They got up from the futon and went to the kitchen where Karna sat down and Siegfried proceed to take out the dory-fish fillet, nori, a block of tofu and then the udon. Since his mate was showing, nothing was more enjoyable than cooking for him. Siegfried was a proud chef of his own, the pro in the house. Breakfast was totally his job. Making the lunch boxes for three of them. For dinner, he and Karna take turns. Whoever gets home earlier do it. But they did it together for a lot of times too.

It took about fifteen minutes for the noodle to be cooked. Siegfried served it in a bowl for Karna, and there was a little bit soup left of the pot. Siegfried poured it into a small bowl for himself. He poured a glass of water and placed it next to Karna’s bowl as he sat down next to Karna’s left side. Siegfried drank the soup sip by sip as he watches Karna starting to slurp the udon, enjoying the sight. Karna’s moving cheeks were so cute. Thankfully, Siegfried had spent 11 years with Karna, so he was already used to this sight. When he first saw Karna eat, Siegfried totally grasped on his chest because he found it too cute and his heart almost bursted.

Karna brushed his bangs back to his ears while he was eating. His fingers were so beautiful as he pushed his white soft hair back. Siegfried couldn’t help but to land another short kiss on that cheek.

After the supper, Karna started to talk. “My mother offered to take in Nitya. She said that it was better for our family without him.” He said as he slowly rubbed his belly.

Siegfried sighed. His expression darken slightly. He really didn’t like this mother of his mate. Ever since teenage, she never cared of Karna, even when he had to sleep on the streets. She even kidnapped their son, and now she wanted him. Siegfried for once, was angry. He hated it when someone wanted to disrupt his family, it was Karna's mother. “Don’t think about it any longer. You know what she said isn’t true. You mustn't stress yourself, right?”

“Ah,” Karna nodded. “I know,” he said as he closed his eyes for a few seconds. “I don’t doubt you. But, I’m afraid. I can’t help but have this bad feelings. What if she try to take Nitya away?”

“It’ll be regretful, but we had to rely on the authorities if she dare to kidnap him again.” That earned him a gentle back rub. Siegfried tried his best to calm his mate’s uneasiness. At least, it worked. Karna was less anxious now. And with some cuddles, he managed to fall asleep.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

If only it was that simple. If only they knew that Karna’s bad feeling was becoming reality. Kunti wasn’t kidnapping the boy. She was taking him away by force. Of course, as someone on her caliber, she didn’t need to rely on brute force or any stupid actions that might had caused her a problem. She simply had to use her wealth. She started her plan a month after Karna refused to hand his son in peaceful manners in which she offered first. Kunti paid a female con-artist to work at Karna’s place. She was ordered to seduce him, but of course it didn’t work. She took a month just to get close to him by working there, and she was replacing Sieg too because he was getting busy. Karna was, at first, fine with her. She was normal, a bit pushy at times, but never actually touched him. Though, a bit too friendly. But Karna had been tolerating her so far. He was unsuspecting at all. He thought his life was a quite one.

Then, one day, when Karna was at the backroom, counting the stocks they had. She came into the room in silence and assaulted him. She pushed his back so hard until he fell to the ground. If he was cautious, he probably would have not fallen. But that time, he was too serious on writing on his note that he didn't realize that she was in the room. But Karna was lucky as he managed to flip his body to stop himself from falling flat to the ground. For a second, he was so scared if it would hit his stomach. At least, it was just his ass that was hitting the ground. He tried to stand up but his leg was pulled by her. “Stop.” He ordered in stern voice. Eyes looking at her seriously. 

Then, she proceeded to sat on his thigh, pinning him down with her weight. Which Karna tried to push her away. It wasn’t easy to push a grown woman away. As much as Karna didn’t like hurting people, he had no choice. He was being assaulted and she was trying to undress him, unzipping his pants. She really touched his private parts and she forced herself upon him, and forced kissing him. In which Karna reacted by biting her tongue and punching her on face. He grabbed on her arm and pushed her away. Karna ran out from that room in much shock.

But that was the biggest mistake he had ever done. The next day, she pressed a charge towards him. She used her bruises from the punch, and the one from her arm that Karna gripped on to push her away. And Karna got into a trouble. He was summoned for a trial. In the court, she cried and acted like a victim. Telling everyone that Karna power harassed her, saying that he would hurt her if she dare to disobey her. Actually, she wanted to aim for sexual harassment charge that could send him to jail, but this was fine. This could work too. The bruises on her face was pretty clear, she also lifted her sleeve and showed everyone in the room, the blue bruises on her arm. She hurt herself to make this color, because Karna's grip wasn't actually this hard. "It hurts. He held my arm and punched me." she said and sobbed as she wiped her fake tears with a tissue.

"No. I didn't do that. What I did was self defense. She tried to assault me." No matter how much Karna denied it, nobody trusted him except for Siegfried and few of his close friends. He told the judge that she was the one who assaulted him, but in reality, she was the one getting hurt. Money was the key. Truth didn’t matter. Kunti bribed many people. She paid Karna’s ex co-workers to make fake statements about him, to paint him as a bad guy. She bribed the judge with outrageous sum of money.

In the end, Karna lost his job, had to pay a big fine and had to do long hours of community service. Siegfried tried his best to protect his mate but he wasn’t able to help him at all. Not when there was a business running behind the scene. They were powerless in the face of money and corruption. The lawyer she had was also a mystery. He was an expensive one and she wasn't supposed to be able to hire him. But nobody questioned it except for Karna and his closest people. Sigurd had helped them as he referred them to a good lawyer of his, but it failed to save Karna. Not to mention they had no witness to prove Karna's innocence.

But at this point, Karna had yet to realize that it was his mother’s doings. He thought he was simply unlucky like always. He and Siegfried paid the fine and Karna had to do the unpaid hours of work. Siegfried wanted to do something, but he couldn’t. Even though it was false accusation. Karna accepted it and told Siegfried he was fine. The man painfully nodded.

But then, it came. He was called once again to the court. He thought she wanted to sue them again, but instead it was for another case. He was called for custody battle over his son. They used his recent crime of violence as a reason to take his son away. Karna knew it was useless to deny that as the verdict was already decided, but he didn’t stop. Siegfried wasn’t even allowed to speak because he wasn’t the biological father. Laws prioritize blood relation. And when Karna lost his custody, his face was as white as a sheet.

Karna, at that moment, hated his mother. He looked to his mother after the court ended, and he glared at her with hurtful eyes. His lips curled down and his body trembled in cold. “Why must you do this?”

That was the first time Siegfried saw Karna being this angry. There were a bit of tears welling on his eyes. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Siegfried gently pulled his mate into his embrace. No, he wasn't trying to calm him. He was just holding him because he feared Karna would be too emotional that he might do something that could worsen the situation. Kunti had left the room after she looked at him for a few seconds. She didn't say anything and walked out from the room steadily, living up to her image as the elite, ready to pick her grandson soon.

“Karna, calm down. Please,” Siegfried said in desperate tone as Karna started to sob onto his chest. He was angry with himself for being so useless. He cursed himself for being so weak and unable to do anything but watch as Karna was flocked into this mess. That mother abandoned Karna and now, she came just to take their boy away. “Let’s go home...”

They went home and saw their son for one last time before he was taken away the next day. That night, Karna spent the whole time with his son, just hugging him. The boy knew he was being taken away and he couldn't stop crying. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

When Nitya was taken away, Karna was two months and two weeks before due. That was three weeks ago and that caused him a heavy stress and Siegfried was getting scared. Karna was insomniac since then. Since Nitya was taken away, he hadn't slept a blink. He couldn’t sleep at all and spent the night just laying with his eyes wide open. He went on making breakfast every morning simply because he didn’t sleep at all. Before that, it was Siegfried’s role. Sometimes when he was too tired, he could fall asleep without realizing, for a short time. Mostly at the table. He just dozed off for ten minutes or so. Siegfried would not try to make any sound when Karna's head hit the table as he slept. Because that was the only time he could actually sleep.

But even when he was the one that made the food, Karna couldn't eat. He could only took a few bites of his meal, and was finished. Lately, he just stopped making much for his own. He had no appetite at all, and when Siegfried tried to make him eat more, Karna puked it all. It wasn't morning sickness, he had passed that. It was his stress that was making him like this. Siegfried was scared if this could effect the baby. He was damn sure Karna lost some weight already. The snack cabinet hadn’t been touched since then. Siegfried had checked it a few times if Karna had snacked on. He didn't. And that blue plastic of the biscuits their son used to like very much, made Siegfried felt sad. He was upset too, but he was staying strong because he had to support his family.

And it made Siegfried even more worried when he had to leave for work because that meant he had to leave Karna alone in the house. He had imagined Karna crying alone in Nitya’s room when he was at work. Overall, Karna looked bad. His eye bags were heavy. He was slow and unresponsive. And he wasn’t allowed to call his son. His number was blocked. And he wasn’t allowed to see him as well. When he went to his mother's manor, he wasn't let in despite of had been standing there for hours. And so, their life continued with just both of them.

When Siegfried came home, Karna greeted him at the door. “Welcome back.”

Siegfried could have been happy with that if Karna was smiling, not this horrible and devastated expression. He hugged his mate after he closed the door. “I’m back.”

Their house felt so silent. Weird. Even though their son was never loud, it just felt like their house was so silent.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The child custody part is based on my IRL relative that was adopted into the family this way. His father and aunt literally came to the family’s house, crying, begging for themto return their child. But it was decided that the child goes to the rich family. The parents were poor people and his father were jobless at that time. His mother had passed away.   
> Yes. They used that as an excuse to force take him in. Yes. It works. He had been in my circle of relatives for about 10 years already.
> 
> P.S: It’s that one that gave me his shoes.


	12. Chapter 12

From the moment he opened his eyes at morning 7 am, he was already greeted by the servants who would ready his clothes for the day. Being the grandson of the rich and powerful family was nothing fun or easy. It was painful. Nitya had to mind his manners. He couldn’t even eat what he wanted freely. Everything must be eaten elegantly with silverware. And his hands had to be light that he made no sound when eating. Including when he was chewing. 

He had to study many hours a day with many professional tutors. Languages, math, history, and the other subjects he didn’t care about, were shoved to him. He wasn’t allowed to go to school. His grandmother had not yet trusted him fully. So for now, he was kept inside the house. Like a prisoner. And the part Nitya hated the most was the music lessons. Violin had made his fingers and hands hurt enough. The next day, he had to study piano. And as he play the piano, the teacher placed a needle below his wrist. So if he got lazy and put his hands now, that needle would stab him. He hated it so much. Nitya was never interested with musics, but this made him hate it now.

It was appropriate to say Nitya had no free time at all. After the breakfast, the tutors would have areived and he had to study until lunch. And after lunch, he had two hours of music lessons. After that, he had a bit of a break, where he could eat some snacks and sit there like an idiot. He couldn’t read any books or novels because his grandmother deemed to be unfit for his age. And then another tutor would arrived and he had to continue his lessons until the evening.

And dinner time came. Nitya was expected to be in the dining room before the mistress. Because that was the manner and rules. Usually, the only people dining would only be him and his grandmother, unless it was the Saturday night where all the family members came and have dinner together. Family members that was not Karna. Nitya understood he was taken into this house simply because of his sex. That was all. If he was an omega, surely he won’t be in here. He didn't really care about this things, but really, he wished he was just born as a beta or omega now. He didn't ask to be born like this.

He was seated at the table, at the seat at the right row. He sat there silently as the food were served and the mistress of the house entered the dining room and sat at the master seat. The servants opened the food cover and they proceeded to eat. Maybe. Kunti was eating with her knife and fork in elegant manners. But Nitya wasn’t. He wasn’t in mood for this. He wanted to go back to his room. But he wasn’t allowed to do that of course. In this house, he need to obey every of his grandmother’s orders.

“Eat.” Kunti ordered and the boy obligied. He answered yes to that and started to properly eat. His face was so flat and unhappy, which reminded Kunti of Karna. That eyes were so un-hankful and cold. Nitya followed her orders only for one reason. He was smart enough to know that if he disobey, that might cause his mother more problems. He knew that his mother was framed and got his life messed up and the motive was him. This woman wanted him. But he was tired and pissed. He couldn’t stand this woman. The only thing he wanted to do was to fucking bite and punch her.

He hadn’t talked or seen his family yet so far, but according to the date, the baby should been born now. He had been here for half a year. He imagined how the little baby would like. He imagined his mother holding him with Siegfried at their side. He could no longer picture himself there with them. No. Maybe this was the best. The more Nitya was secluded here, the more he thought, this could be a better option. To leave that family. He was never part of it anyway. He thought so, or maybe he had finally given up and accepted what his grandmother to him. That he wasn’t really ‘wanted’ there. That he was just a peeble for Siegfried and the newborn. Since the beginning, he loved Karna. Not the extra coming alongside him.

As they were halfway in their meals, a person entered the room. Arjuna sometimes would come here at weekdays. He wanted to see the boy, which is his son, but legally was his nephew. The boy hadn’t been told and would never be told. If he figured it out himself, that was another story though. Arjuna had begged so many times for Kunti to not take the boy away from Karna. But she was set on her goals. And Arjuna couldn’t defy her words. “Good evening, mother.”

Kunti was looking pleased with her son. She nodded and looked at the boy. “Please greet your uncle. Where’s your manner?” She said in calm and strict voice. Strict was all she was. Arjuna sat down on the seat actoss the boy and smiled worriedly.

“Mother, it’s fine. He didn’t feel like saying anything.” Of course he didn’t. Arjuna could see the melancholic expression of the boy as he sat there and ate his dinner. He didn’t even savor the taste what he put in his mouth. He chewed twice and swallow, just wanting to finish it as quick as possible. Even though he wasn’t allowed to leave if he finished first, but he still wanted finish first. Eating was his mission. Not an enjoyable activity. 

“No. That’s not fine. Don’t be lienient to him or he will end up like his mother. We need to teach him properly and make him appreciate things,” Kunti responded as looked at the grandson with her authoritive look. “Apologize to uncle now.” She ordered.

“I’m sorry, Uncle Arjuna,” the boy apologized, just in words. His tone was as flat as his face. He was apologizing because he was ordered to do so. 

“At least nod your head. Don’t be rude.” The grandmother added her complaints. She sighed. “Can you fix your manners? Don’t be a rude person like your mother. You’re better than him.”

And so, he did what he was told. Nitya put down the silverwares in his hand. He apologized once again and nodded his head. And then, he continued eating to finish his healthy meal. All greens and a piece of steamed chicken. Not salted enough as Kunti believed salt and MSGs were bad for their body. 

“Mother, please don’t be so strict. He’s just a child. You don’t even give him free time to play. He can’t even make friends because he can’t leave the home.” Arjuna complained after he sat down and stared at his child with concerned eyes. The boy was getting more depressed everytime he came, turning less and less responsive except for ‘yes’ and ‘no’ and obeying everything he was told. Arjuna was reminded to his old self. But he had things easier and had freedom and wasn’t forces to study every hour except for sleeping time. Arjuna was allowed to explore his own hobby while Nitya was forced to stop his reading hobby so that he could focus to things that were more useful, at least, according to Kunti.

Kunti smiled in confidence and she touched the boy’s shoulder, even though he didn’t look up at all. She seemed a little annoyed with that, but still trying to retain her calmness. “It’s a good thing your birthday is coming soon, right? Grandmother had arranged a birthday party for you. I have invited many children.” She told him.

Nitya had been taught enough manners for his. Karna had taught him a lot too, to say thank you and sorry. And here, he had been hit with ruler on his ass by his manner teachers for this. But he didn’t bother saying such words towards the people here. He’d rather be silent, but that meant he probably would got some hit by his tutor again tomorrow. “Thank you.” He said in boring voice.

Kunti was happy that her grandson had finally got some sense and manners. The first week he came, he didn’t even want to speak. After many hours of strict lessons and occasional spanking, well, Nitya got better now. Though, if he could fix his face and learn how to smile, she would be kore pleased. Then, she turned her attention back to Arjuna. “Son, I’ve invited a few ladies as well, you should come and meet with them too. It’s a good chance.” She said.

Arjuna didn’t ask for it and he didn’t want it anyway. He was still young. Just about twenty-four. But his mother wouldn’t stop pestering him about getting a fiancee. Elites had fiancees at young ages, mostly arranged by the parents. But Kunti was giving her children more freedom to choose on their own. At least, for now. Arjuna nodded on her words. Again. He couldn’t defy her. Even if she said something carelessly, he would still obey because he was a good son. Arjuna shifted his eyes the the child. “Nitya, is there anything you want?” He asked with gentle and caring tone. “Say anything you want.”

The only thing Nitya wanted was to go back to his home. His real home where he really felt he belong to. He had yet to see his baby brother. But of course, Kunti wouldn’t let him. There was no need to ask. The answer was obivous. Yet, he still wanted to ask with a little spark of hope in his heart. 

”I want to go home.” He said without even looking up to the adults. Arjuna’s feelings as he hear that words, his expression, was clearly guilt. He felt the boy’s feelings. Seeing his son whom never called him father, wearing that mask. Arjuna felt that this boy was slowly turning into him. With every freedom stripped.

Kunti sighed. A little bit annoyed and unpleased with that wish. If he asked for thing, she might reconsider it. “This is your home. Your mother has another son now. He doesn’t want you anymore.” 

“How do you know?” Nitya asked, slightly provoking with his tone. He looked at the grandmother with cold looks as he waited for her to answer. “Is it because you didn’t want kaa-san anymore after you have new son.”

That switched her anger meter up. Because it was the truth. Half truth. She never wanted Karna in the first place. So when she had another son, Karna simply turned into a peeble in her shoes. This boy had the guts to defy her. None of her sons dare to do this to her. Only Karna who dared to disobey her. “You need to be disciplined more. That mouth of yours is very rude. Your mother must had never taught you manners.”

“Because saying the truth is rude?” He asked again, challenging the woman. At this point, he was fed up. He was done being polite. He could only respect people whom deserve his respect. “Hypocrite bitch.” Added.

“Why do you always speak like that?!” Kunti asked, in yelling tone. She was very upset and it was showing on her face. She had tried to give her best to him, and this was what he do to her. “How many times have I told you to fix your speech?”

Arjuna stood up. A bit panicky, because the last time his mother had a fight with the boy, it ended up with her locking him up for a week and Arjuna would like to prevent that before it happen again. “Mother, please forgive him. He’s just a child,” Arjuna said as he tried to calm down his mother by handing her a glass of water. “He’s just missing his old house. Maybe we should invite Karna for the party?”

That earned him a glare. Kunti put down the glass she was just about to drink. “No. Are you disobeying me?”

“No. That’s not it, mother. That was just a suggestion.” 

Kunti eyed him unpleasantly and then she shifted her attention to the grandson. Nitya was angry. He dropped the silverwares and jumped down from the chair. “Wait! Get back here!” The grandmother yelled. Loud enough that the maids could hear it on the other rooms. But Nitya didn’t give her any fuck and stormed out from the dining room. He only ate like three bites of his fish. Sometimes, Arjuna wondered how Karna would react with Nitya’s change of attitude. The boy had turned very wild and swore a lot. He was constantly bitter and was always agressive to everyone in their manor.

Nitya was punished again and was locked into his room to ‘reflect’ himself for the next three days.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

When the little sun was born, it helped Karna. Even though his insomniac was still persisting, but at least he was less miserable now. Since he had to constantly think and taking care of the baby. He wouldn’t let the baby out of his eyes. Even when he was resting, he’d keep the baby close to him. And his sleep was usually short and abrupt. A little noise the baby make would make him wake up with his eyes open almost instantly. It was all Karna’s taking care of the baby that Siegfried didn’t even had to do anything. Karna was... too overprotective. The reason was pretty clear even if it was a subconcious act from Karna himself.

At least it was an improvement. Karna was less lonely because he had to keep his eyes on his baby all the time now. And Siegfried, while not really fine with Karna being too overprotective, was at least glad that Karna was better now. But Karna apologizing was one Siegfried didn’t expect. 

“I’ve made you worry. I’m sorry— I must have made you carry all the burden...” Karna said. They were both laying down, Siegfried was going to sleep. But Karna was unable to sleep, like usual. He simply laid there until his three months old baby Avi wake up and he would go and take care of him again. “Sorry. I’ve been thinking only about myself. Even though you’re always trying your best, I didn’t see it.”

Siegfried glanced at his beloved and smiled a little. He scooted to Karna’s side and hugged him. He breathed into the pure white hair and closed his eyes as he felt comfortable here. “Sumanai. I wasn’t able to do anything. I’ve made you fight alone,” he rubbed and brushed the back of that hair and embraced him closer. “Sumanai. I’m happy that you would talk to me now.”

Karna frowned as he remembered all the cold treatment he gave Siegfried past these months. Aside from greetings at the morning, welcome, and good night, all Karna did was practically ignoring the man and over focusing himself to the baby. He felt so bad now. He closed his eyes as well, concentrating on the warmth of being inside Siegfried’s arms. The exhaustion took over, but even so, it was hard for him to sleep. “I’m sorry. I hope you’re not angry.”

“No. I understand that you need some time for yourself,” Siegfried responded with his gentle voice. He was sincerely care for Karna’s wellbeing. “If there’s anything I can do, please tell me.”

“Nitya’s birthday is next week... I wonder if he’s doing okay.” Karna said and sighed. He hadn’t seen his son for half a year. Never once, he forgot about that boy. 

“Do you want to send him something?” Siegfried asked. He knew it would be pointless. Because it wasn’t the first time he tried to send something to him. It was rejected and was sent back. Even when he went directly, it was the same. 

“...no. It’s fine.”

Not long after that, the baby in the crib wake up and started to make noises and then, he cried. Time to feed him again. Having a baby was something like this. Karna felt it was a good thing that he was insomniac because he would be always ready to get up anytime. He got up as quickly as he could and went to the crib.

Siegfried watched Karna from behind as he cradled their baby. He was getting thinner from the stress, lack of proper sleep and appetite. Siegfried wondered if he should ask for sleeping pills prescription.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Nitya’s birthday party was more like an elite tea party. He wasn’t the main star nor anyone cared for him. The guests were Kunti’s guests and the other children were too ‘high class’ for him. He didn’t speak to any of them and Kunti was busy talking to the other ladies, maintaining her good, kind, religious image. Nitya was hiding at the garden, running away from the crowd, snucking out from everyone’s view. 

“Hm? You’re Siegfried’s child.” 

Sitting at the fountain, Nitya looked up to the source of the voice. Seemed like another person had came here toe scape the crowd as well. “Enkidu?”

The man with long green hair, holding a small blonde baby stared at the boy. The baby was two months older than Avi and well, Enkidu was invited because he was Gil’s spouse. If it wasn’t for formalities, Enkidu wouldn’t come as well. He and Gil’s secretary, Siduri came. Siduri did the most talking and Enkidu simply followed her. Kunti didn’t give him any nice looks, she just disliked omegas in general. But since it was Gil’s mate, she didn’t say anything. “I didn’t expect the grandson to be you. Where are your parents?”

“At home maybe.” Nitya answered, expresless and flat. His face look uninterested with everything.

“They’re not coming here?” Enkidu asked as he sat next to the boy. The blonde baby’s big red eyes looked at Nitya as he blinked. Enkara was mostly a curious boy. 

“That bitch didn’t care of my parents. She just want me for her hobby. She hates omegas.”

“Hmm, I see. That’s how it is. Well, I’ve guessed so,” Enkidu said as he poked his baby’s cheek and play with him. A bit unsensitive to the boy next to him, but Nitya didn’t care. The blonde baby laughed as he grabbed on Enkidu’s hair and nib on it like a snack. “Do you want to see your parents? I can sneak you out if you want.”

“Eh?” Nitya’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “You serious?”

“Of course,” Enkidu replied confidently. He was feeling a bit mischevious today. That, and he also disliked Kunti since the first time he saw her. She looked at him, for a brief second, with eyes of disgust. 

And so, Enkidu called for his limousine and secretly helped the boy. He excused himself to the gatekeeper, saying his baby feels grungy and they needed to leave now. Even though he looked perfectly fine and was still biting on Enkidu’s hair. But the gate keeper could only nod. Who would dare to offend Gilgamesh’s mate? Certainly not a mere gatekeeper.

He left without telling Siduri.


	13. Chapter 13

Siegfried couldn't help but smile when his little sun who was laying on his lap, made cute noises and moved his hand on the air around, trying to reach his father. Those little hands and covered feet made Siegfried's heart felt pressed as he watched. He pulled a piece of tissue at the coffee table in front of him and wiped the baby's droll. Siting in couch, spending sunday with his family, just doing nothing was his thing Siegfried just felt like it was better for him to watch over Karna and be at home. He gently pinched the baby's soft and fluffy cheeks. The baby let out more pleasant voice from his small mouth. Little Avi grabbed on Siegfried's index finger with his whole small hand. What a baby. So cute and lovely. 

Karna came and sat next to Siegfried and handed the man the bottle of warm formula. Siegfried thanked him and after he placed the baby in his arms, he took the bottle and feed their baby. Which the baby happily put inside his mouth and hold on the bottle with his both hands. Both parents watched their baby. There was a slight hurtful expression on Karna’s face and Siegfried noticed it. Losing their first child made their life never the same anymore. 

After feeding, Siegfried gently pressed the baby’s chest and made sure Avi blurped once before he handed him back to Karna. When Karna thought about how this child never met his brother, it was saddening. Karna laid down on his back and placed Avi on top of his chest. He brushed the soft gray baby hair. This little one looks a lot more like Siegfried. Karna saw Siegfried’s baby photos and he looked exactly like Avi.

Karna pecked the baby’s cheek and head and the baby laughed in very pleasant tone. He liked it. Avi was a very clingy boy. Clingy to his father, yes, but mainly to Karna. He was super close to Karna. His angelic voices and fingers touched Karna’s cheek. It was all a baby’s clumsy movement, but that made Karna though, that this was his precious child. He would protect Avi by all possible means. He didn’t want to lose anymore.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The party was on-going but none of the family members were visible except for the youngest twins. The rest were having a problem. Kunti was in panic and she was told that the gatekeeper witnessed a child’s sillhouete from a car that left the mansion some time ago. They rewatched the cctv recordings to see whose car was that. And it was Enkidu’s car. And Siduri was still in the party, so they brought her into a private room, asking her for explanation. Which she had none. She rang Enkidu’s mobile but damn he didn’t take the call. It connected. Just, he didn’t pick up. Enkidu saw the screen and didn’t bother.

In desperate move, she decided to call her boss. “Hello—“

In that second, Kunti robbed the phone out of Siduri’s hand and yelled into the speaker. “You lowlife omega! Bring back my grandson!” She yelled as she didn’t know it was Gilgamesh.

“You dare to speak that towards my partner, woman,” the sinister, anger filled voice from the other side. “I suppose you’re ready for the consequences.” 

That once second, Kunti felt like she was going to faint. 

—————

“Wah, this is scary,” Enkidu said in nonchalant tone with a grin and Enkara was smiling too, totally just copying his parent’s expression. Enkidu peeked back and yes, cars were following them with high speed. Now, if his driver wasn’t Medusa, they would’ve been stopped.

“What should we do?” Medusa asked as she did a drift. Nitya was super pale and sweating cold as he tried not to vomit from the super driving from earlier. He couldn’t understand how the hell the person next to him and the mini person was totally fine with this and even smiling.

“Haha, it’ll be great if we can lose them.” Enkidu said, half jokingly. 

“Well then, I apologize for the rough trip then,” Medusa said with confident tone as turned on the music into rock. She stepped even harder to the gas and just drove right into the bridge and another drift, and she managed to go left. All perfectly evading the cars and one of the three cars chasing them crashed. Nitya could hear people screaming and the sound of the crash. He wanted to cry. Oh just how much he missed the warm home of his. Enkidu was laughing. And so was his baby. They were laughing so happily in this despair.

Medusa turned into basically every streets she could to lose them. Left. Left. Right. Left. Right. And soon after that, a helicopter and a few police car came to chase after them too. “Please stop your vehicle! You’ve been driving too fast!” The police from behind yelled from the speaker. And the five minutes later, the cars stopped chasing after them and so was the helicopters. 

None of the vehicles followed them any further. Most of them just failed to chase after Medusa. Mere cops and bodyguards couldn’t take her. She lower down the speed and finally stopped to a street close to their destination. Enkidu came out and Nitya slowly came out with trembling legs and teary eyes. “I’ll go back and change cars,” she said. “I’ll make head butler to dispose of this one.” 

“Yeah, be careful on your way.” Enkidu said and waved to her. 

Nitya wanted to stop and puke. But he knew this place. This was super close to his home and he didn’t want to give in yet. He walked, albeit slow and not in straight line because he doesn’t feel well, but he kept walking. Enkidu followed him closely, watching the boy’s back, having fun.

After three minutes walk, they arrived to the home and Nitya looked with wide eyes and he ran as fast as his feet could go. He tripped once and quickly get back up and went to the doors. He pressed the doorbell non-stop. 

Ding Dong.  
Ding Dong.  
Ding Dong.

And when the door was opened, it was the one he wanted to see for so long. He jumped and Karna quickly caught the boy in his arms. His boy had came home. 

Siegfried came out to check and was shocked to see the scene. He ran to them to recheck if he wasn’t dreaming or seeing an illusion. It was really their boy. 

However Nitya was weirdly quite. He didn’t make any sound as he grabbed on Karna. And when he opened his mouth, he puked out everything he had in his stomach right at Karna. 

That drive was too much.

And he started crying.

—————

It was like hell when Kunti received the call from her company manager that the stock of her company plummeted down in minutes. The two biggest investor pulled out and it was a crisis. In times like this, she couldn’t think much of her kidnapped grandson and was busy on talking to Siduri on calling her boss once again.

She declined and expressed that her boss was annoyed and would not associate with her anymore. Now if only she could leave, that would be nice, but bodyguards were holding her back. 

_It’s the end. My company is going to end._ “Please, miss Siduri, please talk to your director and explain the misunderstanding.”

“I’m sorry, mistress. However there is no misunderstanding,” Siduri declined again and shook her head. “My boss will happily take this case to the court if you want to sue Enkidu.” 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It was hard to fight against the richest man in the nation and world. The one who could fight financially at Gilgamesh’s face was Ozymandias alone and they were friends. And screw one of them meant they would destroy anyone opposing them. Kunti didn’t dare to oppose them of course. She didn’t dare to say anything about Enkidu.

But well, she was once again brought into the court for another custody battle where Nitya told everyone that he was constantly abused by the woman and wanted to be his parents. Kunti gave up. She didn’t want that kid anymore. And she quitely returned Nitya to his parents.

The company went downhill. Kunti was no longer rich but just an upper middle class woman now. She still had the luxury of living good life, but not as great as before. Gilgamesh could have made her worse if not because Enkidu laughingly confessed he sure did kidnap the boy because he wanted to. Claimed how it was nice to see a family reunited.

It was peaceful days for Karna and his little family. Nothing could stop him from smiling very often from seeing his children together. Siegfried was glad and relieved. This was perfect.

They sat Avi at the middle of the floor. Siegfried sat in front of him and Nitya behind the baby. Siegfried put three items in front of Avi. A pen, a toy, and money. It was a game usually played to see what the kid would prioritize the most when he became an adult. The pen meant education, they toy meant fun, and money was money. Karna peeked them from the kitchen as he was cooking dinner.

Avi stared at the items. He looked up to Siegfried and them back to the items. Three of them were waiting to see what the baby would pick. They waited and waited, and Avi picked none of these items.

Instead, he turned back and crawled to his brother and grabbed on him instead. Nitya couldn’t fathom why the little toddle would come to him. But he felt like this baby was so precious. Avi opened his small hand, trying to reach Nitya’s face. And that was a wholesome world for him. 

Nitya grabbed on the baby. Looked at him, and the to Siegfried. Back and forth. Until his mouth curled down and cried himself because he just couldn’t not cry. Because according to the game, Avi just picked him more than money, education and fun. Hah! He probably didn’t even know what the game was about. He was just super fond of his oniichan.

.  
.  
.


	14. Chapter 14

The six-years-old Avi entered his brother’s room. He slowly opened the door to see onii-chan was still under the covers. Literally. He was under the blanket, sleeping on his front side, face buried into his pillow. Sleeping like a dead. Silent and unmoving. 

Avi went to the bed side and started to poke on Nitya’s shoulder to wake him. “Onii-chan, wake up. Wake up. It’s ten now,” He repeated that a few times more but no avail. Nitya was still sleeping. The fifteen-years-old teen was not even bothered when Avi got up on his bed and shook him harder. 

Avi jumped down the bed and left the room. He ran to the living room where Siegfried was sitting at the couch there, reading new materials, and next to him was ten-years-old Jack who had her hands a the console’s controller, playing the fighting game.

Siegfried and Karna decided to adopt her when she was six. She was abandoned by her mother so they picked her up. Since then, they had been a harmonious family. Jack had attitude problems when she just came and a bit too aggressive at first, but with enough love and affection from the couple, she calmed down and totally became a sister-material. 

Avi went to her and pointed to Nitya’s room’s direction. “Nii-chan isn’t getting up. Help me.” 

She agreed and paused her game. She put down the controller and followed the boy to their onii-chan’s room. Siegfried watched as they both went into the big brother’s room. Now, both of them poked Nitya. 

“Wake up, niichan!”

“It’s ten!” 

The two kids taking turn saying it. Nitya was awoken but he didn’t want to get up. So he grabbed his pillow and covered his head and ears. Jack sat on his back and tried to pull the pillow away but the teen’s grip wasn’t letting that happen. 

“Onii-chan, you said you have to work today,” Avi said with round innocent eyes, remembering what Nitya told them at the dinner last night.

And that shot Nitya’s baggy dark eyes wide open. He quickly flipped and sat up, causing Jack to fell on her back at the bed. Nitya looked at the clock, it was fucking ten and twenty minutes. And he was supposed to arrive at the bookstore for the author signing session at ten and half. 

Nitya jumped out from his bed with flash speed. He opened his cupboard and pulled out whichever shirt and pants was at the top. He took off his pajama and just wore the shirt and ran out from his room in panic. 

“You’re not eating breakfast before you go?” Karna asked as his teen son ran passed him and sat at the floor to wear his shoes. 

“No.” Nitya said. He had no time. He didn’t even look back. He had cursed a series of fuck inside his head. He tied his shoes and ran out from the house. Fucking he was so late.

—————

Nitya arrived twenty minutes late. He came running and sweating and exhausted. His readers were all already lining, waiting for him. He apologized and ran to his desk and sit down. And he signed the book one by one, while listening to the appreciation the fans gave. He thanked every of them. 

Them there was this kid with black hair and blue eyes came to him. Nitya eyed the boy who was probably about the same age as Jack. “Hello, sensei, I’ve read your books.” 

Nitya eyed the short boy. “Thank you, but, I don’t think my genre is suitable for a child like you,” He said politely. “Do your parents know you’re reading it?”

“Yeah,” The boy nodded. He handed the book that would be signed to the author.

“What’s your name?” Nitya asked.

“Teagan.” 

“Okay, I’m happy you like my work, but it’s not for children,” Nitya sighed lightly as he wrote the boy’s name on the first page of the book. “If you like reading, I suggest Andersen-sensei’s stories for youth.”

“Sorry, yours was too easy to understand, I thought it is for kids too,” Teagan replied with a smile. 

Nitya blinked at the kid. _What? What’s with this kid. Did he just insult me?_

“And I wanted to see the one who make these stories. Your story is not sad or depressing, it’s edgy. It has a lot of plot holes and lots of things doesn’t make sense. Especially the romance part, it’s so unrealistic. It seems like you never had a relationship before,” Teagan said without batting an eye. “Also why do you like your mom that much? That’s a bit creepy.”

“... well, here’s your book. Thank you,” Nitya returned the book to the boy, no longer wanting to listen to this evil kid who had only spoken a few sentences and had already hurt his pride and soul and everything. 

Teagan took the book and looked at the sign. His proud and slightly arrogant smile widened. “Thank you, sensei,” he said and then pulled out a camera from his pocket. “Can I take a picture?”

“I’m sorry but pictures are not allowed.”

“Hm. Okay then. Keep the good work, sensei! I will certainly read your next book if it ever comes out.” Teagan said before leaving.

Nitya did the rest of the sign session with a sour taste in his mouth. A kid just destroyed his whole life. Crushing him into pieces.

—————

The kids were running at the yard. Two proud fathers watched as the sat at the bench, watching the kids. At sundays after lunch, Siegfried often took his children to Sigurd’s place so that they can play. Sigurd’s yard was super nice and they got two dogs. The children love to play with them. And aside from Jack, Avi, and Aslaug running around. There was an extra kid who was Sigurd’s neighbor. Alice often came over too. 

Well, aside from the ribbons on Avi’s hair, and the fact that he was wearing a dress, holding a fake cooking knife that Jack made him hold, everything was just like normal. Wearing dress and ribbons certainly made the boy look like a girl. He didn’t hate it when the girls dress him up. He was even proud when the girls told him he was cute. He was the youngest in the group. And was the most innocent and sweet child ever. 

After that, they play the tea party. Imagination for the kids was fruitful. They sat on the mini table in the play room. Sigurd’s house was big enough and damn sure he pamper his daughter with all kind of games she wanted.

“Then, I’ll pick the kids up at five.”

“Sure thing,” The brother with glasses replied. 

“See you later,” Siegfried said and he went home.

—————

Siegfried came home and it was the three hours of silence in the house. Because with the kids around, there was never a silence time in the house. Except when they were sleeping. Jack and Avi were almost always super loud when together. He entered the house and he met Karna who was just out from the bathroom. Holding a test pack. 

Siegfried smiled awkwardly. He was 99% sure he always used safety... except that one time where Karna was super horny and Siegfried forgot. More like, he knew but was too absorbed that his desire got ahead him and it was the best sex he ever had in years. “Is it positive?”

“Ah, it is.” Karna replied and showed him the strips.

Apparently their home would be getting louder by next year. 

.  
.  
.


End file.
